30 Days of OTP Challenge - Bering and Wells
by Rayleighn
Summary: Challenge from ericandy's tumblr. One short fic a day on a preassigned prompt to the tune of Bering and Wells.
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **1 – Holding Hands**  
Rating: **G  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

The first time I slipped my hand into hers is seared into my memory with such intensity that it is sure to have caused damage to my brain. But that implies that I want to forget, which is simply not true.

In a rare occasion we had the same day off from the warehouse, Artie shooing both of us away, mumbling that we both needed to do things that did not revolve around the warehouse. Naturally we both looked shocked and hurt long enough to make Artie feel a twinge of guilt about what he said but as we closed the heavy door behind us the realization set in that I really didn't have anything to do outside of the warehouse. All of my experiments were tucked away in what used to be "The Pete Cave", out of reach of my tinkering if I didn't want to be assaulted by Artie trying to take them back to Leena's. And asking Pete to retrieve them was out of the question, he was still angry that I had taken over "The Pete Cave".

"Bloody hell, I have nothing to do." I sighed following Myka to her car.

Myka stopped so suddenly that I ran into her back, my arms quickly wrapping around her waist to keep her from toppling over. As soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled away, freeing her from my arms.

I was tugging my shirt down when she asked with disbelief clear in her voice, "What do you mean you don't have anything to do?"

I threw my hands up, slightly gesturing to the warehouse behind me. "All my experiments are in "The Pete Cave"."

"You have over 100 years of pop culture available for you to dive into. There has got to be something that you want to do with your day off."

I almost laughed and told her that sure there were things that I wanted to do with my day off but she wasn't offering, but I managed to keep myself in check. "Not particularly. Pop culture as you call it is dreadfully dull to me. What is the point of all these reality shows?"

Myka threw her hands up. "Well, I was going to go to the park and read if I can find a good place to slink away in the woods."

My face brightened with a smile. "That sounds wonderful."

I watched her wave me into the car while I was practically giddy with excitement. The short drive to the closest park had me practically bouncing in my seat with anticipation. I was going to spend a whole day with Myka, with no world ending disasters to get in the way.

When we finally parked Myka got out first and pulled out a heavy bag of books, most of which I was sure she had read multiple times.

I was still sitting in my seat when she got the bag adjusted on her shoulder. "Are you coming or what?"

I practically leaped from the car to follow her into the park. The park was beautiful in ways that could only be described by the world's best poets. Walking through the park the sounds of young children filtered about, laughter and screams of joy accompanied by cries and tantrums, only being broken by the sound of red and brown leaves being crunched under our boots as we walked. I was always fond of Autumn but seeing it in South Dakota always took my breath away, the colors of the leaves seemed so much richer, painting the skyline with glorious reds, yellows, oranges, and browns.

We were walking side by side and without paying attention to what I was doing my hand found hers and locked into a tight grasp. No sooner than I felt her skin locked into mine I pulled away, terror racing through me that I had messed everything up with my one indiscretion.

I was still stumbling around in my own head when her hand snaked back into mine, warm soft skin in contrast to my chilled calloused skin. I was so relieved that I stopped, pulling her backwards when she continued on, a smile plastered to my face.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, her head cocked to the side as a little girl ran between us, followed by a little boy and two sets of screaming parents, forcing me to let go of her hand.

For all my eloquent words I simply shrugged.

"Well come on." She insisted, putting her hand back in mine, a perfect fit.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **2- Cuddling Somewhere**  
Rating: **G  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

Myka sat down on the couch next to me, glancing at her watch quickly before stealing the remote from my hands. As I was turning to ask her what she thought she was doing I missed her quickly changing the channel from reruns of _Stargate SG-1 _to _Dance Moms._ When the music from the intro started playing I turned around to look at the tv screen in disbelief. Myka watched reality tv. This was a new and shocking revelation.

"Don't judge. These women make me feel normal." She said, as if she was reading my mind.

My mouth hung open as I pointed at the screen. "But, Samantha Carter was being her sassy self."

Myka rolled her eyes. "I will get you the box set for your birthday."

I huffed before turning my attention fully on the tv. If nothing else I could watch extremely talented little girls dance between the screaming and yelling that I knew went on in the show. I had caught Claudia watching it one night when the rest of the gang were working on something for the warehouse and she wanted something mindless to watch, and I would be completely lying if I didn't admit that it was the at least slightly amusing.

"You know for someone who had no interest in pop culture you seem to have found your place with _Stargate_." Myka commented at the first commercial break.

I rolled my eyes. "When you explained pop culture to me you managed to completely negate the existence for the Syfy channel. I built that channel."

"So full of ourselves tonight." Myka answered me, wiggling around to find a spot that made her feel comfortable.

She was right, I was full of myself, something that is quiet common when I decide I have my sights set on something, and she just didn't know my sights were set on her. I tossed my hand out, as if physically deflecting her comment right as the commercials ended and the screaming match began.

A few moments into this segment the dance teacher was screaming at one of the girls for something that could have been corrected with kind words and instructions instead of screams and tears.

"These women are crazy. I would never subject my daughter to this type of torture." I commented without thinking and once my brain processed what I said the wave of sadness that always accompanied thinking about Christina crashed over me.

Myka must have noticed because her hand quickly found mine and gave it a tight squeeze. "You okay? You want me to turn it off?"

I swallowed hard trying to stave off the tears hovering in my eyes. "It's fine." I said, but even to me it sounded forced and choked.

"Come here." Myka commanded, moving herself so that I could lean into her side while she wrapped her arm around me. Her hand rubbed up and down my arm while she whispered soothing thoughts, or what I assume were soothing thoughts, to me. Tear by tear they escaped, carving deep paths down my face while she reassured me that everything was okay, while I kicked myself for not thinking before I said something out loud. It was such a strange thing, I could think the thought and it would have any effect but the moment it was cemented with words it was like watching her die all over again. But this time it was different, instead of being left to my own grief, left to fester into a great darkness, I have this bright light constantly fighting back the darkness. One hand holding session and one cuddle session at a time.

Her warmth enveloped me, chasing away the chill that was trying to seep in. She made me feel safe for the first time, and it was in her arms that I fell asleep, not plagued with horrible nightmares of Christina's death, but of happy memories of her life. Memories of teaching Christina to dance in my brother's study. Her black curls swaying as I spun her around before we both fell to the floor laughing. The first time she told me she wanted to dress like me, throwing the dress to the ground and proclaiming it impractical. The first and only serious conversation I ever had the privilege of having with her.

"_Mummy."_

"_What darling?" I had almost hummed back, my focus was on some machine I was tinkering with._

"_Uncle Charles said people were saying mean things about you. Heather said mean things too." _

_I stopped and turned around, kneeling down so we could look at each other at eye level. "What kind of mean things?"_

_Her little face contorted with thought for a moment. "Heather said her mummy wishes she would not play with me because you are a…" Her face screwed up with concentration again, searching for the proper words. "Trollop and an uphill gardener."_

_My eyebrows raised while I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you know what those things mean?"_

_Her face contorted again while she thought about it. After a few moments she shook her head. _

"_Do you want me to tell you?"_

_She nodded again. _

"_A trollop means that I have loose morals, do you know what that means?"_

_She shook her head again before I pulled her in close to sit on my lap._

"_It means that I have relationships with lots of people."_

"_I don't understand why that is a bad thing mummy."_

"_I don't either darling."_

"_Are we not supposed to love everyone?"_

_I smiled before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Yes we are baby."_

"_What does the other thing mean?"_

"_It means I have relationships with women."_

_Her eyes lit up. "Like how Miss Potter stayed with us and slept in your bed with you?"_

_I nodded slowly._

"_I loved her and she made you happy." _

_I smiled, fond of the other woman's memory. _

"_Heather's mummy is an idiot."_

_I jerked back a bit. "What do you mean?"_

"_You share your love with everybody, you do not exclude anyone. These are not bad things mummy."_

"_I love you darling." It was the only answer I could give, squeezing her tightly._

The show was over and Myka was gently shaking me awake, warm tears ran down my face when I blinked awake. "Helena?"

I smiled wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For letting me reclaim my happy memories of her." I answered. Her smile said she understood, at least in part. "Can you watch something else, I just want to lay here with you cuddling for a while longer."

Myka nodded, her fingers playing with my hair.

Her warm embrace gave me back something I had lost for so long I forgot I had it at all, happy memories of Christina.


	3. Day 3 - GamingWatching a Movie

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **3- Gaming/Watching a movie**  
Rating: **G  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

The PlayStation 3 had been a group Christmas gift last year, intended for everyone to use. I still didn't understand the fascination. I just couldn't wrap my mind around what was so fun about the virtual environments. I would watch everyone else play but I was hesitant to join in, not that my mind wasn't whirling about wondering how it worked and how I could make it better.

I had watched often enough that I could tell who had selected what they were playing. Myka always went for the puzzle games, particularly any of the games in the _Little Big Planet_ series, which I had to admit were adorable. Pete always picked a shooter, at least I think that is what he told me they were called. Things like _Mass Effect _or _Call of Duty. _Claudia was a bit harder to pinpoint, but she seemed to go for the games that had women kicking some serious tail, her current favorite was _Heavenly Sword. _

I looked up from the magazine I was paging through to see _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_ flashing on the screen while Pete placed a control down next to where he was sitting. "You coming Myks?"

I watched her slide across the threshold of the room in her socks before gracefully sliding into a sitting position. "You are going down!"

I shook my head, the competition between them was cute, until Pete started being a sore loser. Sighing I buried myself back in magazine, paging through all the recent scientific studies in engineering and computer science. Claudia still wouldn't let me touch her computer, not until I passed her test that proved I wouldn't fry her "baby", but that wasn't going to keep me from learning in the meantime.

I was half way through an article on new touch screen technology that could morph itself into buttons and then lay completely flat after it was used when Pete started whining that Myka was cheating.

"Peter, being a sore loser is not a flattering quality." I said.

"She cheats!"

It was a dance we had all grown accustom too. Myka would kick his butt and he would cry, his ego bruised. I would tell him it was unflattering, he would insist that Myka was cheating and then he would retreat to his room in a huff.

"I am sure that is not true." It was my scripted response.

"Look, why don't you play against her then."

That was new. I sat still for a moment, my mouth opening and closing like an actress who had forgotten her lines and didn't know what to do to fix it. "Well that wouldn't be fair, Peter. She has much more experience than I. It would not be a good experiment."

"If she doesn't cheat it won't make that much of a difference."

I sighed before scooting down to the floor to take his seat, holding the controller in my hands awkwardly while they told me what each button did.

"Ready?" Myka asked, waiting for my nod before putting us in some multiplayer game.

I spent majority of the game hiding in remote corners picking off people as they ran past my hiding spot, but towards the end I ventured out and started picking people off with a sniper rifle.

"Hit the trigger on the back Helena!" Pete was yelling behind me, without question I hit the button on the controller.

A few moments the screen flashed bright white and a score board came up.

"You got a nuke…" Myka trailed off. "You got a nuke your first game."

I turned around and looked at Pete for confirmation and he nodded. "Is that good?"

Myka nodded, her eyes wide. "Yea." She almost whispered.

"What did that do?" I asked, neither one of them had ever gotten a nuke while I was watching them play.

"You just annihilated everyone in our match. You basically won Helena." Myka explained.

A smirk blossomed on my face. "Well, leveling the world is my specialty."


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **4- On a Date**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note: **If this gives you diabetes from how ridiculously fluffy and sweet it is, I claim 0 responsibility people.

* * *

Being woken up because something it tickling your nose is a horrible way to begin the day. I smacked my face attempting to remove whatever was causing the horrid sensation, only half awake with my eyes still closed. But the dreadful sensation remained.

Groaning I opened my eyes, pawing at my face to remove whatever was causing me such distress. My fingers found purchase, and pulling it away from my face to see, I realized there was a rose petal resting on my nose. Curious, I placed it on the nightstand without looking and pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked at my bed and it looked like a sea of rose petals, a visual that was helped by my deep blue comforter.

"What the hell." I muttered, swinging out of the bed and seeing a card propped open on the nightstand. My fingers danced over the rough texture of the card stock before picking it up to read.

_Good morning Helena,_

_You are going to embark on an adventure today. Your first clue should have woken you up._

_See you soon._

I mulled over the sentence, less concerned with who wrote it and more concerned with figuring out this scavenger hunt. I looked at the nightstand and saw the rose petal I had carelessly placed. The rose petal woke me up. I pulled my lip in my mouth while I pondered what the clue could mean. I was still pondering as I got dressed, pulling on a pair of tight jeans and my favorite loose blue button up. The only thing I could come up with was Leena's rose garden but that was a stretch. I shrugged my shoulders before setting off for the rose garden that was hidden behind the orchard in the back yard.

I was moving past the first row of trees when I caught sight of the first rose petal. Then just far enough away that it might have been out of sight was another, creating a trail that lead to the garden. When I emerged from the trees my breath halted for a moment. The garden always seemed to have that effect on me though. Leena took amazing care of it and the flowers were always so gorgeous it seemed like a crime not to have my breath taken away at the sight of them. Sitting in the middle of the garden, where the stone paths that cut the garden into wedges of a circle met, sat a heart shaped balloon, swaying in the slight breeze.

Under the weight that was keeping the balloon in place was another card.

_Once upon a time a queen saved a woman._

_The woman returned the favor many months later._

_But the first time they saw the sky together, it was like flying._

My brain made quick work of this clue, it had to be in reference to my grappler. But that didn't make sense, Myka had told me the grappler was destroyed when she was saving Pete's mom. Maybe the next clue was where my grappler should be in the warehouse.

* * *

"H.G.?" Artie greeted me when I opened the door to the warehouse, my mind set totally on this scavenger hunt I had completely forgotten it was my day off and it would be strange for me to show up.

"Good afternoon, Arthur." I greeted, sliding into the seat of the computer that tracked the artifact locations and quickly typing in _H.G. Well's Grappler._

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his fuzzy eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Just checking something." I tried to assure him but once the computer spit out a location I was out of the office and flying down the stairs. I am sure he was grumbling about how I infuriated him after I did that, and that plastered a smirk onto my face while I tracked down where my grappler should be.

I was over halfway to its location when I caught sight of more rose petals on the ground, creating a perfect trail to where the empty box that should hold my grappler was. Another card was sitting on top of the wooden box, the post-it note that said "You can owe me" attached to the front.

_I stopped counting long ago who owed who. _

_I am sure destroying your grappler puts me in a fine bit of debt though._

_But let me make it up to you._

_Open the box._

My heart was beating hard as I pulled out a pair of purple gloves. Not that I thought anything was going to happen, but if Artie found out I was handling anything that could be an artifact without the gloves on he would assuredly remove my agent status.

I carefully opened the box and sitting in the velvet lining was a new grappler. I gasped and lifted it out of the box like it was the most valuable thing in the world. It was perfect, an exact replica of the one I had given to Myka. Fleetingly I wondered how in debt Myka was to Claudia for making this.

Looking at the inside of the lid I noticed another post-it note.

_I hope you like it. _

_One last clue._

_Two lovers always destined to meet at gun point._

_Never have they kissed but not everyone else is so deprived._

I loved the grappler, and I gingerly placed it back in the box. Maybe this one wouldn't get destroyed in the line of duty.

This clue was the easiest of all. I had kissed Pete to trick him in London, which meant I was going to the Pete Cave.

I set off, my boots clicking through the warehouse, my curiosity of what all this was building to getting the best of me.

Opening the door to Pete's sanctuary a wide smile blossomed on my face. Myka was in a little black dress, standing behind a chair, a smile on her face. The table was decorated with roses and candles, and most importantly food that I was sure Leena had fixed.

"Ms. Wells, I am so glad you have joined me." She said, pulling the chair out so I could sit.

"Thank you for the grappler."

"Well, I did owe you." She said, her fingers trailing over my own before she took her seat across from me.

Our first date. If this was her idea of courting me, I could definitely get used to the idea.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **5 - Kissing**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells, Cleena, Artie and Vanessa  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

It still surprised me when it happened. Not that I am not madly in love with her, but when I got to kiss her, it surprised me. It took us so long to get to this point that I was determined to commit every sensation to memory.

Somehow we made it past my insanity, my homicidal tendencies, my imprisonment, and my death, to this point. To a place where everything was as is should be, Leena alive and treasuring every spare moment she could with Claudia, hushed whispers of a family they wanted to start. Artie alive and grumbling, mostly that he was not going to be grandpa Artie, every time Claudia brought it up, but Vanessa always smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek, her eyes sparkling at the thought of little ones running around the bed and breakfast. Steve and Pete making fun of all us for being so caught up in love, but we all knew they were envious, so for the most part we tried to keep out relationships behind doors.

I was standing in the kitchen waiting for my tea to brew when I felt her arms slip around my waist and her chin settle on my shoulder. I leaned back into her body, treasuring the warmth of her embrace.

"What are you doing?" It was hushed and had her mouth not been right by my ear I probably would have missed it, but an unintended consequence of that was warm hair tickling my ear as she breathed out with each word.

I shuddered a bit, my ears overly sensitive as of late, as I pulled my lip into my mouth, trying to stifle any sounds of arousal that were attempting to snake their way out of my mouth.

"I was making tea." I answered, impressed that I managed not to stutter it out. The smallest touch from Myka would send me on a rollercoaster ride, one that normally left me speechless.

She spun me around in a quick motion, leaving me swaying in her arms as my brain caught up with the motion. "I see." She said, her arms settling back around my middle, the tops of her fingers dancing over the top of the waist band on my jeans.

I smiled, my own arms settling in a matching position with my hands a little lower so that my fingers grazed her butt. I watched her face lower to meet mine before her lips met mine. Her kisses drove me crazy and she knew it.

Kissing her was like drinking water after a marathon. It quenched my thirst in ways that even with my vast vocabulary I struggled to describe. Our lips never crashed together, they simply met, soft moist skin against soft moist skin. We never fought for dominance in the kiss, we just let it exist. Our lips ghosted over each other when we pulled back for air, before coming back together, just as passionate, just as easy. She tasted of mint and twizzlers, a taste I associated with her so deeply that when she was gone I would brush my teeth with her toothpaste and then find her stash of twizzlers just to taste it. When we kissed it was like time stood still and all other sound ceased to exist.

I pulled back for a moment, startled by the kettle whistling behind me. I went to turn around to retrieve it, but she caught me, pulling me back into a never ending kiss. As much as I loved her and her kisses, she was making me ruin my tea, and that was going to cost her later.


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **6 – Wearing Each Other's Clothes**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

It was stupid, and when Leena caught me pulling Myka's shirt out of the dirty cloths basket I had the good sense to at least look ashamed of my actions. She and Pete had been gone for over a week and I missed her so terribly.

"What are you doing?" Leena asked.

"I miss her." I whispered, clutching the white button up to my chest, almost as if I feared Leena might take it back.

She gave me a soft understanding smile before turning back to where she was putting clothes in the washer.

I sighed in relief before escaping up the stairs to my bed room. No sooner than the door clicked shut I was kicking off jeans and shedding my own button up, before slipping into hers. The smell of her perfume and the smell that only was Myka danced around me. The warm vanilla perfume mixed so perfectly with the slightly sweet smell, a smell almost like flowers, and it had become the most comforting scent in the world to me. I slid between the sheets of my bed, pulling the blanket tight, the smell lulling me into a solid sleep. Something I hadn't had since she left.

"Helena." It was just above a whisper and I was blinking against the light that was coming from my lamp. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, still trying to see I was convinced I was hearing things and had just left my lamp on. I rubbed at my eyes and when I opened them Myka was sitting on the side of the bed, dark circles under her eyes.

I am sure my smile could have rivaled the lamp in wattage, but the smile I got in return when I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her close, pressing my lips to hers with the urgency that is born of absence, was surely brighter. In a quick motion she straddled my hips, giving herself more leverage in the kiss and I wrapped my arms around her back, trying to drink in as much of her as I could.

It felt like we were content to do that forever, but Myka's obviously sleep deprived body gave up almost as soon as it started. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

It was silly to me that we kept separate rooms and requested permission to share the others bed still, but it was a side-effect of not being prepared to tell Mrs. F about our relationship. "Of course love." I whispered, pulling the other side of the bed sheets back.

She smiled rolling off me and out of bed to strip down to the button up shirt she was wearing and her underwear. Smile still plastered to her face, she slipped beside me, wrapping her arms around me and placing her head on my chest. "Is this my shirt?"

If I could duck my head while laying down I did. "Yes." I admitted.

Her eyes were moving back and forth like she was mentally taking stock of how many shirts she had packed, and I watched as her nose crinkled in the realization that it was not a clean one. "You stole my dirty shirt to sleep in?"

I nodded, still a bit unsure how she felt about it. My fingers twirled in her hair waiting for her reaction.

"Why?"

"I missed you." I whispered.

One of her hands found my free one, slipping her fingers through mine while she tilted her head up to place a kiss on my lips. "That's kind of hot." She whispered when the kiss broke. "But next time, let me leave you a clean one."

I laughed lightly before nodding my agreement.


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **7 – Cosplaying**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

"Comic con." Artie said, passing out folders to everyone.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is comic con?" I asked, the words trying to trip on my tongue.

"The biggest gathering of artifacts in the world, for four days." He answered and I glanced at Claudia who had a look of wanting to kill him.

"Dude, no. Comic con is amazing. You fan girl hard over like _Stargate_, comic con is where everyone who has ever fan girled over anything ever comes together to fan girl as a unit of amazing." Claudia said, she was staring right at me and I shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"We are going to this then?" I asked, opening my folder and flipping through the small book of artifacts that Artie thought would be at the convention. Most seemed to be related to pop culture in some way, including Lucy Lawless's original costume for _Xena_. I had been sick for the past few weeks, knocked out with the flu, and Claudia introduced me to Netflix, which then led me to developing an unhealthy obsession with _Xena _and Mrs. Lawless. Myka approved immensely however.

"Here are your passes. You need to come up with costumes." Artie said passing out the four day passes with the preview night attached and the squeal that emanated from Claudia hurt my ear drums.

"We should totally do a _Resident Evil _thing." She all but squealed and I looked at Myka, who was nodding with just as much excitement.

"I call dibs on Claire." Myka announced before sliding her pass in her back pocket and darting upstairs.

A moment later I felt Claudia elbow me in the ribs. "Ow." I murmured turning to look at her.

"You should be Alice. The internet totally ships Claire and Alice." She whispered. "And I could totally be K-mart."

"You're going to be a store?" I asked, my face contorted with confusion.

"No dude, she's a girl." She answered me.

"I am afraid I don't understand." I answered.

"We will do double duty then, I will get you dressed up and you can watch the movies on my lap top." Claudia said, her hand slipping into mine and pulling me out of my seat and up the stairs. I almost tripped twice but that wasn't slowing her down any. She pushed me through the door and closed it, locking it behind her. "Sit." She said, forcing me down into the chair and placing her lap top on the desk in front of me.

I forced a smile, the title screen playing while Claudia dug around in her closet.

* * *

"I am slightly concerned that you had this costume that fits me so well." I said looking in the mirror. Claudia had gone all out, painting my face to look dirty and bruised and I went to touch a fake bruise with a light touch, almost forgetting it was fake.

"We are built similarly dude, chill." She said, walking beside me. Even after watching the movies I still wasn't sure that Claudia was actually cosplaying. Kmart dressed a lot like she did on an everyday basis, only the clothes were more trashed.

I bent down, adjusting the leggings that were attached to the ittie bittie shorts, and pulling the fake gun holsters attached to my thighs up as well.

"One last piece." Claudia said, handing me a long worn duster.

I slipped it on and I had to admit, I looked a lot like Alice. I smiled broadly before pulling Claudia into a hug. "This looks amazing."

"We should get going though. Artie is going to blow if we take any longer." Claudia said, opening the door and ushering me out.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs I saw Myka, who managed to pull Claire's look off better than the actress that played her, at least in my opinion. She turned around and I lost my breath seeing the toned skin peeking out from her tank top. She smiled catching sight of me before pulling her fake gun and pointing it at me.

"You a zombie?" It was obviously a joke, she knew I was Alice but it was cute.

I shook my head, laughing while I walked down the stairs and slipping my hand in hers. "Claudia informs me that the fan base believes our characters to be a couple."

Myka nodded. "They do. I ship it like fed ex."

I tilted my head before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Then my dear, let us go be the best cosplayers possible."

Myka smiled before pulling me out the front door and sliding into the back of Claudia's Prius so we could catch our flight. A moment later Claudia was settling into the driver seat.

"I bet I can get more artifacts than you guys." She challenged.

"I am sure of it." Myka muttered, her hand trailing up the inside of my thigh and light kisses trailing over my neck.

"Oh come on guys!" Claudia all but screamed, catching sight of us in the rear view mirror.


	8. Day 8 - Shopping

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **8 – Shopping**  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

Shopping malls are one of the most intimidating things I have had the displeasure of experiencing since being unbronzed. The sheer amount of people packed into one building made me want to hit things, and right now the shopping trip was standing between me and a martial arts lesson, which only served to fuel my rage. I had taken up Parkour as a way to keep fit and as such was taking lessons so that I didn't injure myself. Myka thought it would be a great thing to do as a couple. She was horrible.

"Myka, we are going to be late." I whined as she shoved three more bags into my arms.

"We have time." She said, turning around to lead me into yet another store.

I groaned before following her into the store. My arms were starting to go numb from carrying all of her bags. I honestly couldn't tell anyone what was in the bags if they asked, she had jumped from shop to shop, shoving a new bag into my arms before I even realized she had picked something out and purchased it.

"What _are_ you looking for?" I asked, finally finding her towards the back of the store, my eyes focused on her. "And how is it not already in one of these bags?"

"That stuff is all mostly clothes to replace the ones that have been damaged by the warehouse, or stolen by you. I bought a few candles and things to make my room smell good, too. Now though, I am looking for something special. Although I don't think I am going to find it here. This seems to be more novelty than practical." Myka answered me, and I watched her pull her lower lip into her mouth, chewing on it while she thought.

Before I knew what was happening she had grabbed my hand and was pulling me out of the store and out of the mall completely.

"So we are going to practice?" I asked when I finally settled into the passenger seat of her car after helping her meticulously place the bags in the trunk.

Myka shook her head, throwing the car into drive. "I really want to find this last thing. I think I know just the place. We will make practice, I promise."

I rolled my eyes, and sunk back into my seat. We were never going to make it on time, which meant we were missing practice. Whatever Myka was planning on getting had better been worth it, because I was quickly approaching livid with her. "I'll just text David and tell him we aren't coming today." I muttered, pulling out my cell phone.

Myka must have heard the disappointment in my voice because her free hand found mine and squeezed it. "I still think we will make it." She said, still focused on the road.

"Myka, we have fifteen minutes to make it. We aren't making it if you insist on finishing your shopping expedition. It's fine." I answered, my irritation was clear, even if I tried to mask it with words.

She squeezed my hand before letting go to focus on driving. I slumped against the window. I should have never agreed to a shopping trip before our workout.

When the car finally came to a stop I looked at the name of the store, Ambiance – The Store for Lovers.

My head whipped around to stare at Myka. "What is this?"

"A sex shop." She answered me, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I did my best impression of a fish out water while I stared at her.

"Oh come on Helena, I know you are not that uptight. Although you have been ridiculous about letting me get any." The last sentence was muttered and I was sure she hadn't intended me to hear it, but I did. I stopped and realized I had been a bit ridiculous in denying both of us.

It had been so easy to push her away with separate bed rooms, but I was punishing myself just as much as I was punishing her. I suppose I looked at being able to have sex with her like a drug, if I got my first hit I wouldn't be able to handle walking away. I wasn't good at handling things that were addicting. Opium was a hell of a drug to kick, and I imagine Myka would be significantly worse. Once I had a taste I was terrified I would be swallowed whole. It was impractical but it was still a fear, but now it was obvious that I had pushed away for too long and Myka was at her wits end with being sexually frustrated by me. I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard her door slamming shut. I looked up and saw her standing in front of the car, waiting for me to get out and join her. I smiled tightly and joined her, following her into the shop, which seemed to be abandoned with the exception of the overly helpful sales clerk who was starting to give me a migraine.

"What are you looking for exactly?" I asked her after we got the sales clerk to leave us alone.

"I'm not sure. I just need something to keep me happy till you get off of whatever high horse you are on." She snapped back at me.

I hung my head following her through the store, trying to keep my curiosity at bay. This wasn't a shopping trip for me, it was for Myka. My eyes jumped from item to item, my mind wondering what half of them were for, the other half obvious, but I knew I would probably irritate Myka if I asked.

She turned and put her arms around me. "I'm sorry. You are just so close and yet so far away." Myka whispered putting her forehead against mine. "It's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry." I whispered back, placing a light kiss over her lips. "I don't think I could control myself once we started."

"Not a helpful sentence Helena." She said, releasing me from her arms and spinning around to continue her quest.

I chuckled a bit, following her. We weren't fighting, she was just telling me how it was, and for that I was thankful. To know she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her made my head swim with desire I was trying so hard to contain.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, jostling me out of my thoughts. I looked up only to see her flying past me to the counter.

When I finally caught up I wrapped my arms around her waist, and thankful for my heels, placed my chin on her shoulder trying to see what she had found. "What is it?" I asked seeing the packaging.

"A butterfly." She answers, placing a light kiss on my check.

"Well I can see that. What is it in proper context?" I asked, thinking she was just being a smart ass.

"It's a butterfly Helena." She insisted.

"I don't understand I am afraid." I admitted. What did a butterfly have to do with sex? This damn century seemed to have made everything much more complicated than it needed to be.

"I'll tell you in the car." Her face had the slightest twinge of red creeping in, and it was adorable.

"Fabulous." I answered, walking out to the car while she finished up.

It was stupid how egger I was for this information, but it wasn't just an education, it was going into the vault of fantasies. When she finally got to the car she opened the package and handed me the small butterfly shaped object.

"It's pretty, but I don't understand what it does for sex darling." I said, my fingers moving over the small object.

"Well, there are straps for it too; I left those in the package. You attach them to the back, and it holds the butterfly over your clit." She explained putting the car into drive.

"That seems like more of a hindrance than I help." I said while she focused on traffic.

"It vibrates." She answered quickly before pulling out into the flow of traffic.

"Pardon?" I thought I had miss heard her.

"It vibrates Helena. Like your phone, only stronger." She explained again.

"That sounds glorious." I answered while my mind raced with possibilities. The things I could do to a woman when I focused on their clit, the idea of having a tiny object help while I preformed other acts had me in a tail spin of possibilities.

"It is." She was smirking. "You can use it with a partner since it is so small too."

My mind went racing even further, it was like she knew where my thoughts were going. This was horrible idea. This was holding the opium in front of my face and saying 'here Helena, just a little taste won't hurt'. I knew it was going to hurt; I was going to be swallowed whole by Myka.

I was suddenly really okay with missing our training lesson.

"I see your mind racing Helena. Remember you are the one denying me." Myka said, a smirk on her face.

I groaned sinking in the seat. She knew, and she wasn't going to let me give in that easily.

It was going to be a long night, my fingers were sore already.


	9. Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **9 – Hanging Out with Friends**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

"Paintball!" Claudia screamed her vote for what we should all do on our day off.

A moment later Pete joined in on the war cry, adding his own chant of paintball over and over.

I turned to Myka, concern clear on my face. Anything that got the two of them that excited was probably going to be a bad idea for me.

Myka smiled before adding her own vote for paintball, leaving me and Steve out numbered. Steve not jumping on board with something that excited Pete and Claudia was a clear warning that this was a horrible idea.

* * *

Myka lent me extra clothes that she had set aside for paintball, and somewhere under three layers of her clothes, I stood in the middle of the field, holding a gun and face mask, listening to the owner of the range list off rules.

"No head shots, no nut shots, and no physical contact. Got it?" After we all nodded he continued. "You are out after you take 5 hits; you will go sit on the hill over there." He said pointing to the side of the range that was a giant dirt hill. Again we all nodded, and I tried to calm my nerves. The activity seemed barbaric and terrifying, but Pete, Claudia, and most importantly, Myka, all looked ecstatic, so I was willing to go along with it.

After the man was assured that we were aware of the rules he split us into teams, pulling an extra girl who worked for him to make them even. Steve, Pete, and Myka were on one team, leaving Claudia, me, and the girl who worked there, Zara, on the other team. Claudia and Zara were both aware that I was the weak link in the team and found a spot for me to hide with instructions to shoot in anyone ran by, but that I should be safe in my hiding spot. So I was huddled up in the middle of concrete tube listening for footsteps at either end for most of the round. Right up until the end when I peeked out of my hiding spot to see Claudia, Zara, and Steve all sitting on the hill.

Leaving me against Pete and Myka.

I swore to god, if my girlfriend shot me with these little paint pellets I wasn't talking to her for the rest of forever. Sighing, I wiggled out of my hiding spot and tried to move as covertly as I could, which was much harder in multiple layers of clothing than I had anticipated.

I was rounding a corner when I came face to face with Myka. We both froze, neither wanting to shoot each other, but Pete had no such reservations. I took 10 shots to my back and I could feel the welts forming as soon as the little paint pellets made contact.

"I'm out!" I screamed around number 6 but he continued to fire until his gun clicked empty. 10 shots. I was never forgiving Myka for this.

* * *

I was laying on my stomach while Myka straddled my hips, my face buried in a pillow to contain my occasional scream or groan as she put cold witch hazel on the welts and then put ice packs over them.

"Oh baby." She whispered, trying to sooth my back that was enflamed with welts. "You had fun though didn't you?"

"Not particularly." I answered, turning my head so my voice could be heard.

She sighed, moving to lay beside me so she could look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry baby." She said, pushing the loose pieces of hair from my face.

"Never again." I muttered, the pain medication she had given me had some sleep aid in it and I was starting to drift off.

"It will be better in the morning." She promised, finding my free hand and squeezing it while I fell asleep.


	10. Day 10 - With Animal Ears

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **10 – With Animal Ears**  
Rating: **  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor, much to my back's dismay, hunched over a box of stuff Myka's mother had sent. Myka was flipping back and forth between being happy about having the stuff and depressed that her mother was starting to send all her things here because they were clearing her old room out for her sister's children. She was going through it deciding what was worth keeping and what needed to be thrown away with our limited space and I was putting in my vote as well.

"I remember this." Myka said, she was smiling brightly, the brightest smile I had seen since we started going through the materials. I leaned over to see the slightly faded picture she was holding, a picture of her parents standing behind her and her sister, both of them wearing a pair of round ears on their head. "We went to Disney Land on vacation, I think I was 10." Myka said, her voice was slightly wistful.

I reached into the box and pulled out the pair of ears and placed them on her head, taking care not to tangle her hair in the head band. "You look adorable." Her curly hair hid the head band to give the appearance that the black circular ears were growing out of her head, and it was just as adorable on her as grown woman as it was when she was 10 years old.

She smiled at me leaning into my side so I could wrap an arm around her. "This shouldn't bother me this much."

"Why does it bother you darling?" I asked, my hand rubbing her arm. I had my guesses but I wanted to hear her talk about it.

"It's like they are saying I can never come home again. I am being replaced by my sister's kids." She answered, the smile dissolving from her face.

I pulled her closer trying to shield her from the invisible pain. "I don't believe that is what is happening." I told her.

"It just feels like it. It's not like we are ever going to have kids for me to make new memories with, or to take home to my parents. My sister has just become more important." She shrugged under my hand.

I was taken back. We were never having kids? When was this decided, I wondered, my face crinkling into confusion. I was still torn up about Christina, but Myka was there to comfort me when I woke up in a cold sweat, my mind racing in the wrong century. I wanted kids. I wanted to take kids home to Myka's parents and watch them spoil our children rotten. But that would require us to be honest about our relationship to her parents.

"I want to have children with you Myka." I tried to make it sound like there was no wiggle room, but it came out so hesitant that I am sure she thought I was saying it simply for her benefit.

"Helena." She whispered it, and it broke my heart.

I moved so that I was sitting so she could see in my eyes. "I want to have a family with you Myka Bering. I want to have tiny Myka's running around the house. I want to take little Helena's to Disney Land with you and take adorable family pictures with us all wearing these funny ears. I want it all Myka." I said before leaning forward and placing a light kiss over her lips. Almost so light that it only felt like a ghost of a kiss.

She was blinking fast when we pulled apart, letting me know that she was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry baby." I whispered pulling her close. "You mean the world to me, and nothing will change that."

"Why are they pushing me away?" She cried, her hands fisting the back of my shirt.

"They aren't baby. They aren't." I whispered, hands rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"Then what is this?" She asked, the sentence broken by hiccups caused by the intensity of her sobs.

"I don't know baby, but I don't think they would push you away. You will always be their little girl." I answered, trying my best to calm her down but failing miserably. Once she fell asleep I was hiding this damn box somewhere she wouldn't look for a while. It was an open wound that was to raw to heal in the light of day. She needed time, and maybe a reminder that I loved her unconditionally. That I would always love her unconditionally.


	11. Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **11 – Wearing Kigurumis**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

"We are going to have a slumber party." I announced quiet enthusiastically.

Myka leaped up from where she was sitting on the floor with Claudia and started jumping up and down, clapping with excitement. "When?"

"Tonight of course." I answered as if it was horribly obvious.

"You know Helena, I don't know if that is such a good idea." Claudia said standing up.

"Why not?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"It's been a really long day." Claudia tried to explain.

"Please mom." Myka turned begging and Claudia paled.

"Sure honey." She said patting Myka's back.

"Yay." I shrieked before taking Myka's hand and running up the stairs to my bed room.

I had it all planned out, we would build a blanket fort and when we were laying really close in the dark I was going to tell Myka I had a crush on her. It was going to be perfect. It didn't take us long to construct the blanket fort and make a semi-soft bed on the floor of it and I was starting to get nervous. It was a stupid idea. Myka wouldn't like me back.

"Helena, my mom has these really nifty costume things that are like pj's maybe she would let us sleep in them." Myka said, beaming.

"Go ask her." I urged, desperate for time to muster my courage back up. At thirteen it was terrifying to tell someone you liked them, and it was only worse when that person was your best friend.

I watched her leave and sat on my bare mattress, wondering if this was really the best thing to do. Would it not be better to leave things as they were? Before I had time to decide if I was changing my plan Myka came back with Claudia in tow. Myka smiled, pulling the two bundles of cloth from Claudia and handing me a bright blue one. I carefully shook it out to see it was a blue and white owl made out of ridiculously soft fabric.

"I am going to go get changed in the bathroom, then we can watch movies and stuff." Myka said before disappearing again and leaving me to get changed. As Claudia was leaving I heard her muttering.

"I swear to God if Pete and Steve don't find this fucking artifact soon."

I stopped staring at the door that she just closed behind her. What was an artifact and what did Uncle Pete and Uncle Steve have to do with it? After a moment I shrugged it off.

I was just finishing getting the complicated clothing on when Myka came back in, dressed as a bright orange fox. I turned around smiling and putting my arms out at my side so the blue wings would drop down.

"These are awesome." I said, spinning around on one foot.

"Movie time." Myka said, her smile telling me that she agreed.

I nodded, taking my place in the blanket fort as she set up the movie she wanted to watch. When she finally sat down beside me I pulled the blankets over our legs, the space between them small.

"So what is this?" I asked, motioning towards the tv screen.

I noticed a light blush creep up Myka's face. "It's about a girl who falls in love with her teacher."

My eyes widened. "Did you steal this from your mom's girlfriend?"

"I would never steal from Leena. Borrow without asking, now that is a different story." Myka answered laughing.

I tried to be angry with her but this was going to work out perfectly. Maybe.

When the movie was finally over, we were both really sleepy. Right before I drifted off, I found my courage. "I like you Myka. Like, like like, you."

She turned to me and smiled and a moment later I felt her hand slipping into mine.

* * *

I sat straight up, the room was still dark. "What the bloody hell?" I muttered, my back aching from being on the floor. Why was I on the floor?

I looked over to see Myka in a similar state, but then I took in the fox pajamas she was wearing and quickly looked down to see I was wearing similar ones, only mine were of an owl.

"Myka? What the bloody hell happened?"

"I think we were whammied." Myka answered, her own disgust clear upon seeing her attire. "What the hell are we wearing?"

"I haven't a clue, but we are never speaking of this." I said, moving out of the fort, removing the atrocity that was my clothing as I went. Looking around the room in the low light from the moon, I found my normal silk night gown and slipped into that while Myka found the spare nightgown she kept in my room.

We went to quick work putting the bed back together before falling into, pulling each other close. "Who the hell would have those things anyway?" Myka asked, putting her head on my breast.

"Claudia." I said, my eyes cutting into slits even though the girl wasn't present for me to berate.

"Oh god. We are never living this down." Myka sighed.


	12. Day 12 - Making Out

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **12 – Making Out**  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

It was slow and lazy while being fast and feverish all at once and it was igniting a slow burning fire along my skin. Everywhere she touched was like being scorched with white hot lightning, but when the touch was removed it chilled into the cold pain of absence. I didn't know which was worse but I couldn't be bothered to care. Every chill made me crave the scorch, every scorch made me crave the chill and my body was reacting on its own accord, completely disregarding my commands. The commands that I was trying desperately to issue so that I would keep myself in line. Laying on the couch in the middle of the living room required me to keep myself in line, regardless of how badly I want to let loose. I was back staring at my drug in the face and demanding that I not buckle, but oh god, it was hard. Being caught in the open was the only thing keeping me from ripping her button up off and ravishing her on the couch.

She was straddling my hips and my hands found hers, my fingers flexing into the rough material of her jeans. Her hands were pushing up my shirt as they glided over my stomach, causing the muscles to twitch while my skin flip flopped between being on fire and being ice cold.

And then our lips met. If her hands caused me to feel like I was on fire, her lips turned me into a volcano, ready to explode at her whim. The tips of her fingers danced along the bottom of my bra, finding the small opening between skin and silk material. My back arched to meet her touch while my hands moved from her hips to her back, trying to press her closer.

Our lips broke and in the silence of the house our desperate gasps for breath sounded like thunder. Or was that my pulse in my ears? I wasn't sure anymore. Still her finger tips danced on the underside of my breasts, teasing and eluding to what I could have if I would just give in. My lungs burned as I heaved heavy breaths and my mind raced. What if I decided to give in and ravish her, would it be so bad?

Her lips pressed against mine again, erasing thought. Her fingers left the underside of my breast for a moment and I felt the front clasp on my bra pop open. "Myka." I tried to make the tone sound warning but it came out more pleading, and trying to say it against her lips that were intent on making my body turn into nothing more than a puddle of liquid, didn't help.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling back just far enough that I could see her smirk as I felt her fingers flutter past my nipples.

"We can't." I struggled to say. I wanted it. No, I needed it. I needed it like I needed air, but I made a vow to myself that until we filled all the right paperwork and I went home to meet her parents, as her girlfriend, I wouldn't. I couldn't.

Her answer was her cocking her head to the side, as if to say challenge accepted, before her lips crashed against mine. Everything that was soft from before disappeared and I could feel my lips bruising under hers, but I didn't care. I pulled her as close as I could with her hands between us, her fingers ghosting over my nipples at her discretion, causing small mewing sounds to escape from my mouth. I felt her shift and thought nothing of it, too focused on her lips and pulling her close, until I felt a knee grind into the apex of my thighs. My back arched up, forcing our kiss to break and a moan to be ripped from low in my throat. My nails dug into her back, the fabric of her shirt stretching under the force. When my muscles finally released and I fell back onto the couch her lips hovered by my ear, her breath swirling around the ridges, dragging across skin and igniting a new fire.

"We can't?" It was phrased as a question but I knew she was poking fun at me.

Low in my stomach I felt the warmth swirling and I was going to give in, until the front door closed rather loudly. I sighed, partially in relief, partially in irritation. Myka pulled her hands out from under my shirt in a quick motion and moved to quickly sit at the other end of the couch while I attempted to sit up and clasp my bra under my shirt, which was supplying her with far too much amusement. I was still fumbling with the damn thing when Leena walked in, Claudia all but being dragged behind her.

"There is a reason you have bed rooms." Leena said, without so much as giving us glace.

I felt my face warm with embarrassment, but at least I hadn't broken my vow. This time. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up.


	13. Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **13 – Eating Icecream**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

"I don't know." I was skeptical and it came through in my voice. It was a warm day, or at least warm for South Dakota, and Myka had insisted we go out for ice cream after we left the warehouse, handing over inventory sheets to Steve and Pete. But now that I was standing in front of Cold Stone Creamery, I was having second thoughts. I seriously hopped that ice cream had made some strides in the department of edibility between when I last had it and now.

"It's just ice cream, it's not like we are screaming from the roof tops that we are together."

Had there been a desk in front of me I would have slammed my face into it promptly. Myka had completely misunderstood my skepticism. "It wouldn't bother me if we did darling. I am worried about ice cream in general. The last time I indulged in it, it was neither pleasant nor healthy in the slightest."

"Oh." It was almost whispered, hidden in what sounded like a harsh exhale.

"If I get horridly ill from this I am blaming you." I said before opening the door to the shop.

"You won't." She promised, walking behind me.

I looked at the menu hanging behind the counter for what felt like forever. Myka had already picked her ice cream and was waiting for me to decide, but I was completely overwhelmed. "I don't know what I want. I don't even know what's good."

"It's all good. Just pick something, Helena." Myka said, and she sounded impatient. I was starting to wonder if something was bothering her.

"Birthday cake batter thing." I said, vaguely pointing to the description of a premade combo. The poor man waiting on us seemed to sigh with relief while he made my mixture, and I swear I heard him cheer as we closed the door behind us to find a seat outside.

"Is something perturbing you?" I asked, honestly trying to put off eating the ice cream. It looked good enough but my memories of ice cream begged to differ.

"Yes. No. I don't know." She said, shoving a spoon full of her chocolate ice cream into her mouth angrily.

"Don't take it out on your defenseless ice cream." I said, chuckling a bit.

She rolled her eyes at me, ending the conversation for now, leaving me to stare down the ice cream. Hesitantly I lifted the spoon to my mouth, took a deep breath, and threw caution to the wind. I was pleasantly surprised. Ice cream had changed so much and all for the better. I hummed in appreciation of the taste before swallowing and digging in to the bowl like a ravenous beast.

"You like it then?" She asked.

I simply nodded, shoveling the ridiculously sweet ice cream into my mouth with speed that would have made Pete jealous.

We finished in silence, our spoons hitting the empty bowls while smiles of contentment blossomed on our faces.

"Yea, something is bothering me." She finally admitted.

I raised an eye brow. "Pray tell?"

"Why do we still have different bed rooms? And don't tell me the crap about paperwork. You know we could get that done in an afternoon."

"I suppose I don't know. I think I was waiting for you to tell me you wanted to go that direction of finalizing everything. The direction of taking me home to your family, and letting me meet your sister and her kids. Of allowing me to meet your parents properly." I answered, playing with my spoon now to have something to busy my hands.

"I was waiting for you to tell me you wanted it." Myka said sheepishly.

"We were both waiting for something the other had no idea about. Fabulous." I laughed.

"So can we do that paperwork?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course darling."


	14. Day 14 - Genderswap

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **14 – Gender Swapped **  
Rating: T**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

"Snagged, bagged, and tagged." Claudia said holding the shiny canister with one hand and fist bumping with Steve with the other. "Okay, maybe not so much bagged. Crated just doesn't have the same right."

"Canada is weird." Steve replied.

I was inclined to agree. This had started with just Myka and myself but quickly everyone was in the middle of Toronto, Canada, leaving Leena in charge at the warehouse while we chased down a newly born artifact that was creating a ton of havoc. The culprit had been a prop cask that had taken on the properties of its fictional counterpart, namely the ale within it caused people to switch bodies, and once the show was done using it, they had auctioned it off to an actual bar, who used it for about a week before things started getting strange.

"Our plane leaves in the morning." Artie grumbled, brushing past me.

"We should celebrate." I offered, looking around the mostly empty bar, the exception was the owner, a short man by the name of Trick.

"Ale for everyone?" Trick offered from behind the bar, and having purged the cask, I felt comfortable to sit down and take the large mug from him.

Artie grumbled but sat down beside me, taking his own mug.

"You have sprite or something?" Pete asked sitting down. I had forgotten he didn't drink and felt bad, but he didn't seem to mind once Trick handed him a bottle of cherry coke, and a mug to pour it in.

Myka was the last to sit down, holding her mug as if it might bite.

"It's good." I promised. "You won't get ill."

She looked at me, a smirk on her face, obviously recalling the ice cream fiasco. I raised my glass to clink with hers and we all took a gulp.

I put my mug back on the bar and caught sight of my hand. Only it wasn't my hand. My eyes widened and I looked down, my pale skin and normal attire gone. In its place was a heavy brown jacket and darker skin. I spun around on the stool looking for the mirror I had caught sight of earlier, and what should have been a fabulously girly scream sounded more like a cross between a growl and a grumble of rage. I was in Arthur Neilson's body.

"Artie?" someone asked off to my side, but I couldn't tell who it was, my hearing distorted.

I turned to look and saw myself looking at who ever had spoken. My accent was being butchered by Arthur as he tried to indicate he was me, or I was him, to Steve, who wore a shocked expression and I saw Claudia staring at him. Which only left Pete and Myka, who were staring at each other in utter disbelief. We had switched bodies and apparently as if that wasn't enough, genders as well.

I sighed, which sounded like a grunt instead before everyone started shouting at everyone.

"Would you all shut up!" I heard my voice, my accent being butchered, over the chaos.

I raised an eye brow only to have to reach up and itch it quickly, Artie really needed to trim them. It was like I had set off a chain reaction acknowledging the itch, everything started to itch ferociously. "Bloody hell Arthur, how do you function?" I asked twitching around trying to reach every spot that itched from hair that my brain was so used to not existing.

"Helena, you're in my body?" He asked and I watched my already pale skin turn about two shades paler.

"Helena, what is going on?" Pete asked, who was really Myka.

"It would appear that we did not neutralize all of the artifact." I said, digging in Arthur's bag for extra neutralizer bags he had to store in damn thing.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Myka said, which made me cringe for a second until I remember she was really Pete.

I felt strong arms wrap around my back and turned to come face to face with Pete's face.

"Oh don't you two dare!" I heard both voice and Myka's shout at once.

I felt the smirk blossom on my face as I turned around, putting my now much shorter arms around Pete's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh for the love of Christ, I never ever want to see that again." I heard Claudia say, Steve's voice making it sound so much more dignified.

When we broke apart I laughed a good hearty belly chuckle before returning for quest for extra bags. Pete's arms stayed wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder as I searched and I accidently elbowed him in the face as I raised the six bags up in the air.

"You are paying for that later." Pete said as I handed his body a bag and Myka a bag.

"Try the cups." I was hazarding a guess but when the two dropped the cups in the bags to the tune of a shower of sparks I cheered a bit.

I smiled as I watched Myka's hands go to her breasts immediately before patting the rest of her body over. "Oh thank god." I heard her exhale.

"Claudia, Steven, you two next." I handed them both bags watching them drop their mugs into the bags.

A second later Claudia twirled around in her seat before fist bumping with Steve again. "Awesome abs dude. You totally need to share your secret."

I snorted with laughter before handing myself one of the last bags and counting with Arthur as we dropped our mugs in. For a moment everything was black and then I looked down, the sight of my milky white skin greeted me through the open buttons of my shirt.

Before I knew what was happening I felt two hands spin me around on the stool and I was met with an extremely forceful kiss from Myka. When we broke I sighed in contentment before curiosity won out. "What was that for?"

"As fun as it was making them kiss, I wanted your lips on mine." She whispered, her breath dancing along the hollows of my ear. "Meet me in my hotel room in ten?"

It was phrased as a question but as I watched her saunter out I knew it was a demand.

I was standing to follow her when I heard Pete spiting. "Dude, I got Artie beard in my mouth!"


	15. Day 15 - In a Different Clothing Style

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **15 – In a different clothing style  
**Trigger Warning: **Light BDSM**  
Rating: M/NSFW **I am serious guys, head the NSFW, I don't want to be responsible for anyone getting fired damn it!  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note**: Going to be real honest here, I'm stretching this prompt to its breaking point, and I am not sure if I am actually filling the prompt so much as indulging myself and a friend. I mean no clothes is totally different right?  
ALSO HOLY TURN TABLES BATMAN! We are half way done!

* * *

It started as a quick whisper after she read _Fifty Shades of Grey, _something she mentioned in passing to me. She had left the book open on our bedside table and I had flipped through it, quickly dismissing it as poorly written garbage. A few days later _Fifty Shades of Grey _was replaced with _The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty. _This one I did not so easily dismiss, the writing was better and felt more realistic, even if it was set in a fantasy world. When she found me sitting in the middle of our bed, almost half way through the book, she smiled, trailing her fingers over my arm before disappearing to go shower.

We kept going like this for weeks, book after book, some I would dismiss immediately, some I would try to read, such as the Sleeping Beauty trilogy, only to become disgusted by the blurring of the line between play and rape, and others I would read cover to cover before Myka even realized I stole it.

I was almost done with _Kushiel's Mercy_ when I felt the bed dip behind me and her chin come to rest on my shoulder. I reached up pulling the ear buds out, laying the cord down the middle of the book to mark my place and turn my attention to her.

"You are reading a head of me." She pouted, her arms wrapping around my waist, tugging me back to lean into her.

"I can't wait for you to finish when you jump around from series to series. I like this one." I turned my head to place a kiss on her cheek to take some of the sting out of the words.

She hummed in approval and I smiled, my hand sneaking to grab the book. I was so close to the end it was driving me crazy but if anyone knew how to get my mind off of reading it was Myka.

"I want to try something new." She whispered, purposefully blowing warm air on my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Like what?" I asked, my mind racing with ideas, but none matching what she was going to suggest.

"I want to…" She trailed off, or I stopped being able to process thought. I was leaning towards my inability to process thought once my brain caught up with where her hands had begun roaming. On top of the air being blown against my ear, she was slowly lifting my tank top, her fingers ghosting over my stomach lazily, something she knew drove me crazy in the best of ways.

"I believe I missed that." I finally managed to say, my voice had dropped a few octaves and I could feel the muscles in my stomach twitching already. Claudia had joked when _Fifty Shades of Grey_ came out that men watch porn, but women will read the fuck out it, and the past weeks had been a true testament to that for me and Myka. The _Kushiel's Legacy _series was no different, so I was already teetering on the edge of arousal when Myka came into the room, and once her fingers started dancing with more pressure I wasn't sure that if she told me the end of that sentence I would hear it this time either.

"I want to dominate you Helena." She said, this time I heard her loud and clear and idea's raced around my head.

I made a sound of approval, my head tilting back to rest on her shoulder, exposing my neck to her. A second later her lips wrapped around my pulse point, sucking lightly, causing small moans to escape from deep in my throat. When her lips detached, a small pop echoed in the room and I felt her shifting behind me, one arm reaching for something I couldn't see.

"You approve?" She asked and I laughed at the question.

"Of course I do." I said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"What's your word?" She asked, still stretching for something I couldn't see, so I leaned forward while I thought about the question. I had always been the top so it wasn't like I had a word to fall back on.

"Apples." I finally said, feeling her body shift back to its original position and I leaned back into her.

I heard her hum of approval before she placed a kiss on my neck. It was soft and I sighed into it before I felt her lips lightly on the ridge of my ear, "Strip, down to your bra and underwear." It was husked and it felt like a shot of warm liquid went into my veins.

I got up, completely complacent and pulled the tank top and jeans off, leaving me in a black lacy balconette bra and matching boy shorts.

"Kneel." She almost barked and I dropped to my knees quickly, watching her lazily get up from the bed, a long and wide piece of black satin fabric dropping from her hand to flutter as she moved. So that was what she had been reaching for.

I tried to keep my eyes on her but she moved behind me and I knew better then to try to physically follow her, after all how many times had I played this game with women, and how many times had they followed me and I simply left, leaving them wanting.

I tried to follow her with my hearing, thankful for the creaky wood floor. She was inching closer and my body was tense with anticipation. She dropped the satin over my shoulder, letting the cool fabric drag over my knee, up my thigh, barely touching the inside of it, but enough that I whimpered a bit, up my stomach, making muscles jump in anticipation, over my left breast still hidden by my bra, and finally over my shoulder to drop down my back. She repeated the action on my right side before stooping over so that she could pull my ear lobe into her mouth, pulling lightly at the ear ring with her teeth.

When she relinquished my ear the satin was put over my eyes and she carefully tied it, making sure not to gather any of my hair in the tie. Her lips grazed my ear again. "Can you see?"

I shook my head and I felt her hand come in contact with my ass, just hard enough to startle me.

"I'm sorry was that an answer?" Her voice was demanding and it was turning my blood to lava quickly, setting my insides on fire.

"No ma'am." I answered this time.

"What were you answering?"

"Both ma'am."

"Good." She husked and I heard her footsteps retreating.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity, my knees starting to ache, but not so bad for me to surrender. I was straining my hearing, desperate to figure out what she was doing. I heard clothes dropping to the floor, and a moment later her bare feet padding across the room to stand behind me. I felt another piece of satin drop over my shoulder, tracing the same path as the previous piece, pulling the same reactions from my body as before. She draped it over my shoulders while I felt fingers dance a path from my shoulders to the middle of my back to unclasp my bra, and slide it off my body. She must have tossed it away because it took a while for me to hear it hit the floor.

She moved the satin so it dragged over my overly sensitive nipples, inching it up only to let it fall back down and repeating it. Her breath tickled my ear as she whispered, "Do you like that?"

"Y-yes ma'am." My voice cracked with want. I wanted to beg her to touch me the same way the satin was but my memories of how I teased halted me.

"Good." It was barely a word, more just an exhale that swirled around me, making my head swim. "Stand up." She commanded.

I hadn't realized how hard it was to stand up without seeing and I almost toppled over once, but managed to push myself to a standing position, my knees thankful. I felt the air shift in front of me before her fingers pushed the satin away from my left breast, exposing my nipple for her, pebbling from desire and the slight chill of the fabric. Warm air quickly replaced that though as she blew on it before latching her lips around it, her teeth gently dragging over the hardened bud. I exhaled hard, my back arching, trying to force more of my breast into her mouth but no sooner than I did that she pulled away and I heard slight tsking sounds.

Her hand slipped into mine, guiding me back to the bed. I was stumbling trying to follow her gentle lead, but she steadied me and helped me onto the bed, adjusting my position to what she wanted. I briefly thanked the heavens that I had forked out the extra cash for a very sturdy canopy bed when she lifted my arms and wrapped the satin around my wrists and assumedly to the canopy.

I felt the bed shift as she moved around and I bucked, my back arching almost painfully when her lips wrapped around my right nipple. The moan that the action pulled from me echoed around the room, and I felt my panties get significantly damper.

"Please." I begged. I wanted more. No, I needed more.

"Tsk tsk." She said, pulling back, the cooler air hitting where her saliva had dampened my nipple and causing me to groan. "I thought you knew better Helena." She said, and I felt the bed shift and I heard her feet hit the floor. "I guess I am just going to have to punish you."

I heard her take a few steps and I inhaled right as her open palm made contact with the cheek of my ass. I hissed from the pain but the heat that blossomed was glorious, and I wiggled slightly, sticking my ass out.

"Oh, does my dirty girl like that?" She asked before landing three more strong blows on my ass, alternating cheeks.

I moaned trying to expose more of myself to her but I was stuck where I was. "Yes ma'am."

"Such a good girl." She said and I felt the bed dip under her weight again, this time behind me. Her hands cupped my breasts, thumbs running over hardened nipples and I was groaning with need without hesitation now.

"What do you want?" She asked, and then I felt her teeth drag down my shoulder.

"Fuck me, please ma'am." I begged, I was on fire, my panties completely soaked now.

"I have a better idea." She said and I tensed. I just wanted to get off now, but it wasn't enough to make me stop. The satin around my eyes dropped away and I blinked against the bright light of the room. I watched her throw it off in the distance, and then she lifted my body up, skillfully pulling my panties off. "God Helena, you're soaked."

I bit my lip as my knees came back down on the bed, my drenched panties being thrown off into oblivion. "Yes, ma'am."

Her hands returned to my breasts, teasing more, and my head fell back, thankfully onto her shoulder. I was starting to wonder how much longer I could handle this, when her hands moved away and the bed shifted with her moving off again. This time I could watch and I saw her pick up the book I was reading earlier, open to the page I had left off on.

"You're going to read, out loud, while I eat you out."

I shuddered with the thought alone, another wave of heat blossoming on my body.

"You can't come until you finish the chapter."

I groaned, I wasn't sure I could do it.

She smiled at my groan and climbed on the bed, and I raised my body up a bit so she could settle under me. She braced one hand on my ass, her nails digging in creating the most pleasurable pain, while the other held the book so that I would be able to read from it.

As soon as I started reading her tongue started moving, flat strokes from my clit to my opening, and my voice started quivering, along with every other muscle in my body. When I stopped reading, trying to focus on her ministrations they stopped as well. I groaned before starting to read again, my voice shaking more and more, and I felt the tidal wave building. I was so close but mindful of her rule I stopped reading, halting her movements. I coaxed myself away from the edge only to start reading again. I had one more page to go, and she was upping the game, her lips wrapping around my clit while her tongue tapped in the cadence of my reading.

"Please!" I shouted. I was almost done with the chapter but I had no idea what I was reading at this point, everything was just a blur of words. I was grinding against her face shamelessly, and I didn't care.

Her nails dug into my ass harshly, and I stopped. "Finish reading Helena." It was slightly muffled but I groaned in response.

I continued, focusing on how close to the end of the page I was. I finished the page and chapter, and shouted in victory that I was done. She tossed the book away and under normal circumstances I would have chastised her for throwing it but my only concern was reaching orgasm right now.

Her now free hand gripped my ass, encouraging me to grind her face while she worshiped my clit. The tidal wave came back, this time much stronger, and when it crashed over me my muscles were twitching with such intensity that she had to hold me so I wouldn't dislocate my shoulders.

Once I started coming down from the high, she moved from holding me up, and freed my hands. I collapsed against her and she eased us down to lay on the bed. Her naked skin pressed into my over sensitive skin, making me groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. She pressed a light kiss to my lips and caressed my face while I fell asleep, a content smile on my face.


	16. Day 16 - During Their Morning Rituals

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **16 – During their morning ritual(s) **  
Rating: T**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

I always wake up before her, and even after the night before when I should have been sleeping long after she awoke, I was up and cleaning up our clothing. I moved around as quiet as possible to keep from disturbing her, throwing clothing in the dirty basket, folding abandoned satin strips and putting them on the dresser, and picking up the now slightly damaged book, putting it on my nightstand. I caught sight of the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand, just after six in the morning, as I pulled on running shorts and a sports bra. I bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the room, pulling my ipod and arm band on as I made my way out the front door.

I loved running. It was one my favorite things about this century, the idea that you could just go run for the sake of running. It cleared my mind, and even though my muscles were achy from the night before, I still ran hard, from the bed and breakfast to the actual town and back, in just under two hours.

As I walked through the front door Leena handed me a clean towel so I could dry the sweat off of my rapidly cooling body.

"Good run?" She asked.

I nodded, seeing the glint in her eyes. I was obviously louder than I had thought and she was aware of our activities last night.

"I made your tea, and Myka's coffee." She said before disappearing up the stairs, two mugs in her own hands.

I threw the towel in the laundry room before finding the promised mugs sitting on the kitchen table and preparing myself for the task that is waking Myka up. On a good day, she normally took at least one swing at me in her half asleep state, but after everything we did the night before, I was sure I was going to have to pour the coffee into her mouth while she was asleep to get her to move.

I sat down on her side of the bed, both cups safely sitting on her night stand, and bent over pressing a light kiss to her lips. She shifted under me and I thought that I had gotten off easy, only for her to groan in her sleep, trying to hide back in the blankets.

"Please Myka." I begged.

"Five more minutes baby." She mumbled back.

"I have your coffee." I offered, and she blinked awake, her hair a mess of tangles.

"You don't play fair." She muttered, forcing herself to sit up, making the blanket drop away from her body and exposing her breasts to the cool air of the room.

I licked my lips but reminded myself I need to go shower and get ready while she woke up. "Shower." I said, getting up, my tea forgotten on the table.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?" She asked, putting the cup to her lips and drinking the vile liquid she treasured so much.

I sat back down and she put her legs across my lap, keeping the sheet of her lap, while we drank, in a comfortable silence.

"You know I really should shower too." She said, putting her empty mug on the night stand.

"You can go first." I offered.

"That's not what I had in mind and you know it." She said, leaning forward, taking the mug from my hands and putting it with her own. "Why waste the water when we could shower together?" I arched into the kiss, surrendering before we ever began fighting about it.


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **17 – Spooning **  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

I hated towel drying my hair, but Myka hadn't left much time for me to do my normal blow dry. Towel drying it made it curl ever so slightly, not something I was completely opposed to, but as Myka had pointed out the first time she saw it, it gave me the appearance of having permanent sex hair. The first time I went to the warehouse with my hair like that I didn't think I would ever get Pete and Claudia to shut up about how the sex me and Myka had must have been world shattering to give me sex hair that lasted through a shower. Luckily we didn't need to go to the warehouse, sparing me of their comments this time, but we did have a plane to get on; a plane that was going to take us to Colorado to tell her parents face to face that we were dating. I was so focused on my thoughts and drying my hair I missed Myka finally getting out of the shower. I jumped when she wet body pressed into my back, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"You know, you got me all revved up and just left me hanging." She said, her chin settling on my shoulder.

"We have a plane to catch darling." I answered, throwing the towel down, my hair still damp. She huffed in frustration and I rolled my eyes before turning in her arms to face her. "Darling, if we miss the plane…" I trailed off because really there was no punishment for us missing the plane, other than both of us feeling bad about it because we scheduled everything so meticulously.

"What will happen if we miss the plane?" She asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Exactly. You know you really should finish things you start." She said, leaning in close and capturing my lips.

I sighed into the kiss, my hands dropping to her waist to pull her closer. I was pondering if the sink would hold her weight when we were startled apart by heavy banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on guys. I know your both chicks so it takes like way to long for you to get ready to do anything but the dudes of the house need to shower too. You know some of us have work to get to." Pete yelled before pounding on the door again.

I sighed, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Just a moment Peter." I said, picking up my towel and wrapping it around my body. If he was going to kick us out of the bathroom I wasn't going without some dirty fighting. Myka gathered our clothes up and pulled on the robe she wore to begin with and I opened the door, having to lean back to avoid Pete's fist as he went to bang on the door again.

"It's not polite to hit a lady." I said, one hand clutched around my towel to keep him from getting more of a view then I intended. I smirked and walked past him, Myka following close behind.

As we walked into our room I heard Pete mutter something akin to "fucking woman", before closing the bedroom door behind me. I smirked again before I felt the towel pulled from my clutch.

"Myka wha-" My protest died with a lick of my lips, she was standing just out of reach, her robe gone. I drew my bottom lip into my mouth before taking a wide step to meet her, pulling her close before standing on my toes to press a forceful kiss to her lips.

"Are you going to finish what you started Helena? Or are you going to leave me to finish myself?" She asked once we broke apart.

"Never darling." I said, slowly walking her backwards until her knees hit the side of the bed and she fell backwards, pulling me with her.

I lifted myself, my knees on the edge of the bed so I could straddle her while I placed more forceful kisses upon her swollen lips. Kiss after kiss, her hands roaming on my back until they found their goal, my ass. She cupped my ass, pulling me forward, trying to deepen the kiss but I had other plans.

I placed the final kiss on her swollen lips, pulling back just enough to clearly see my work, her lips a much darker shade of red than normal. A smile of victory bloomed on my face for a moment before I bent down and captured her pulse point, alternating between sucking on it and placing kisses, rewarding me with small moans.

I moved her up the bed, allowing me access to her dusky nipples, both already hard nubs. I dragged my teeth over her right nipple lightly, just enough to set her on edge, and the slight arch in her back assured me I accomplished my goal before I wrapped my lips around the nub, rolling my tongue around it. Her hands left my ass to tangle in my hair and when I moved to the other nipple, paying it just as much attention her nails dragged into my scalp.

"Please Helena." It was just above being whimpered.

I let her nipple free before smiling and reaching up to detangle her hands from my hair. I moved off the bed and kneeled before her before grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge and putting her legs on my shoulders.

"This is new."

"We are in to new right?" I said, my hands wrapped around her hips in a tight grip.

"Yes." She agreed.

I placed small kisses that didn't linger up and down her thighs, watching the muscles quiver as I teased, getting so close only to move away.

"God damn it Helena! FUCK ME!" Her hands had found their way back into my hair, trying to push me to where she wanted me.

"So eager." I chastised before letting go of her hip so I could drag my fingers through her mound of curls, tugging gently. Her hips rolled at such little contact, and when I finally allowed my tongue to trace from her opening to her clit the squeal that left her body made a fire start low in my stomach.

"More Helena." She was begging and I was eager to appease now. I let the hand drift away from her curls only to tease her opening, my finger gathering her moisture before I slowly pressed in as her hips rose to meet me.

It was quick and dirty after that, I added two more fingers and started pumping quickly, curling my fingers as I pulled out, eliciting high pitched whines from her. When she was close I wrapped my lips around her clit and tapped my tongue against it, matching the tempo and pattern of my fingers. A moment later she arched up hard and trapped my fingers with spasms. She collapsed against the bed with a sigh and I slowly pulled my fingers from her, her muscles still twitching around them. I stood up, making sure she could see me, and I slid my fingers in my mouth, rolling my tongue over each digit, tasting her thoroughly.

"Stop that. You're going to make me wet again." She half-heartedly admonished me.

I slowly dragged the fingers from my mouth before laying down beside her, in the rare occasion of being the big spoon. "I love you. Regardless of what happens with your parents, you know that right?" I whispered, lacing my fingers together with hers.

"I know. I am just nervous." She sighed.

"Myka, I'm not stupid, you never break a schedule, not even for amazing, mind melting, sex from me." I said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, content just to hold her. We were missing the first flight anyway.


	18. Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **18 – Doing something together**  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note: **Alright, I am just going to be honest here. This has turned into "How many of these prompts can I turn sexual/coma inducing fluffy?" Not even sorry guys.

* * *

"If you win you get to pick what we do, deal?" Myka said, handing me the PS3 controller.

"Deal." I agreed, getting comfortable for a longest round of _Little Big Planet _I was ever going to play. I was bound, damned and determined to win, because if Myka won we were going to go read or something else dreadfully boring. Not that I didn't enjoy snuggling up with her and a book, but we spent a week trapped in her parents' house, and I wanted nothing more than to ravage her. Her parents were lovely, and totally accepting, but neither of us thought they would take too kindly to us having sex in their home. Which left me frustrated, and for some reason Myka insisted that our first day off since coming back would be spent reading. I loved her dearly but times like this she was infuriating.

In the end I won. She was clever but I was quicker, noticing the path to victory before she ever hit the platform that it started at.

"You cheat." She huffed.

"You are starting to sound like Peter, darling." I said, taking her controller from her to place it back on top of the console.

"Am not!" She all but shouted and I smiled turning around.

"I will make you a deal." I proposed.

"I am listening."

"We can read, but I am picking the book. And if I want I can tease you while we read." I said before bending down and making sure my lips lined up with her ear. "Or fuck you."

I watched her shiver, it always seemed to do something to her to hear me say fuck and it wasn't something I was above using to my advantage.

"Helena, that's not fair."

"I disagree, it seems more than fair to me. I did win after all." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the floor and up the stairs. For someone who thought I was being unfair she wasn't putting up much resistance.

She fell on the bed rather ungracefully. "What am I reading then?"

"_Thirteen Hours_ seems suitable." I said, pulling the book from the bookshelf and handing it to her.

"We own lesbian erotica?" She said, her eye brow raised.

"We own that detestable _Fifty Shades of Grey_, of course we own lesbian erotica. The internet is fabulous for finding it." I answered.

"I should have never let Claudia teach you how to order things off the internet." She muttered, before flipping through the starting buffer pages and sinking into the novel. I figured I could at least let her get to the good bits, so I left her to it while I tidied up the room.

After an hour passed I figured she was far enough in that I could start my teasing and I stood where I knew she could see me over the top of the book and stripped, removing my shirt, bra, and pants before pulling on one of her large college t-shirts and climbing on the bed with her. I watched her fingers tapping against the spine of the book as she pulled her bottom lip in her mouth, gnawing on it gently while her eyes darted over the words.

"This is good." She muttered when I sank down beside her, tangling my bare legs with her still jean clad ones.

"I thought so as well." I said, my fingers trailing up and down her thigh.

"Is it warm in here to you?" She asked and I could see the blush on her chest creeping up her neck.

"I think you are over dressed for the occasion." I answered, my fingers trailing up her thigh and pausing at the waist band, dancing over the button and forcing it through its opening, before pulling the zipper down.

She sighed softly, cooler air caressing the newly exposed skin, and I took it as encouragement, tugging gently at her pants, until they were low enough that she could kick them off. Myka reading in a t-shirt and her panties was a vision I wanted burned into my brain for the rest of time.

"Better?" I whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Not quiet." She answered, putting the book down and pulling her shirt off, followed quickly by her bra.

If I thought watching her read in a shirt and panties was appealing, watching her read in just panties was damn near murderous. I felt the blush bloom on my own chest and start tracing its tendrils up my neck and I moved to straddle her legs, settling on her thighs.

"What part are you at?" I asked, leaning forward so I could sneak my hands under where she held the book and up her chest, cupping her breasts in my hands, letting my thumbs trail over her hardening nipples.

"Truth or dare." She sighed.

"Laurel's dare?"

She pulled her lip back her mouth and nodded.

Perfect, I had let her get far enough for things to start to get hot in the book and now I was going to wreak havoc on her. I rolled her nipples between my forefinger and thumb for a bit before pinching and tugging gently, eliciting a low moan from her as she kept reading. I repeated my actions for a few minutes before I moved my hands to her hips, moving her into a position closer to laying down so that I could have access to everything I wanted. My fingers hooked into the bright pink lacy thong she was wearing and quickly I pulled it down, leaving her naked and reading, her mouth slightly agape, heavy sighs escaping between lips that were swollen from her own worry of them. I licked my lips, a silent thank you to who ever thought I deserved this woman, before gently nudging her legs apart and letting my fingers drift up and down the inside of her thighs. She wiggled, her hips shifting in a small circular pattern and I positioned myself to capture her clit between my lips when I was ready.

Slowly I drew my fingers through holds that were soaked with anticipation, the hardness of my nail dragging over her hardened clit, ripping a surprised gasp from her, her hand wavering while she tried to hold onto the book and continue reading.

"Mhmm." Her free hand moved to grab at her own breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers while she read and I continued to tease her folds.

It was perfect, both of wanting just enough to make it enjoyable but not enough to push her past being able to continuing to read. We lasted like that for a while, but my own panties were getting soaked at an alarming rate listening to the little moans and whimpers that left her throat while she read and I teased. Her hips were shifting by that point seeking more contact and I was eager to oblige, slipping one finger into her impossible warm center while simultaneously locking my lips around her clit.

"Shit! Helena." It was moaned and I heard the book thud off to the side somewhere on the bed, a second later both of her hands were on my head, fingers lacing their way through my hair as her nails dragged against my scalp, urging me on.

I resisted her urgings, determined to make this last as long as I could. I inserted a second finger, slowly pushing and dragging out, her hips trying to make me go faster but my free hand pressed low on her stomach, stopping her from moving too much and creating a pressure I knew would only heighten the experience. I finally pulled away from her clit, making a small popping noise that was almost drowned out by her low moan, as I pushed myself up so that my arm was trapped between us, my fingers still moving slowly, and my thumb taking the place of my mouth.

"Fuck me Myka." I demanded.

Her hands left my hair, one going to grip my ass and the other to mimic my own. I hissed in anticipation when she slowly pushed two fingers in me, rocking gently against her. My lips crashed against hers, swallowing her moans with my own. It was slow and glorious, and when the pressure of the tidal wave of pleasure started building she added a third finger and I mimicked her.

We sped up, curling our fingers as we pulled out of each other, only to slam back in, and when the tidal wave finally crashed over, we were both lost in it at the same time. Screams of pleasure pulled from deep in our bodies, until I collapsed on top of her, only just having enough energy to roll off of her and pull my fingers from her body, causing her to hiss at the absence. When she pulled her own fingers from me, I hissed as well, curling up next to her as we murmured our love to each other, pulling the blanket up around us.

When in doubt, compromise makes everything better.


	19. Day 19 - In Formal Wear

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **19 – In Formal Wear**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

"Pete, why are going to another one of Amanda's weddings?" Myka asked, irritation was clear in her voice as she held the invitation.

"She always seems to attract artifacts dude." He answered.

I smirked, I had not yet had the pleasure of meeting Pete's ex-wife but the file on the woman was large in the reagents file cabinet. Pete and Myka knew about two of her run ins with artifacts but if I remember correctly she had contact with a number upwards of 10.

"That still doesn't explain why she _invited _us to her wedding. Why couldn't you two be normal exes and hate each other's guts?" Myka whined.

"Because then I wouldn't have the privilege of being your date to a wedding." I teased, sliding my arms around her waist and moving myself between Pete and Myka.

"This isn't over Pete! Helena is just distracting!" She called over my shoulder, assumedly watching Pete walk away, thinking he had won.

"Oh love, it won't be that bad." I promised, placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

I was wrong. I was so very wrong.

I sank down into my seat, Myka falling in hers next to me. Her hair had escaped the bun she had obsessed over before we left, creating curls that framed her face, and she was blowing at the strands that kept insisting on trying to cover her eyes, in contrast I had given up on my hair hours ago and just pulled it back into a tight pony tail. It didn't really go with the wisteria colored dress I was wearing, but neither did the gashes across my arm and face.

In true Amanda Lattimer fashion, she had managed to come in contact with an artifact on her wedding day. And in true Amanda Lattimer fashion she had tried to get us all killed with it. After two hours of tracking the damn thing down, the wedding was finally going to happen.

Myka looked stunning in the black cocktail dress she was wearing and I was ashamed I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"You really should let us bandage those up." She said, her finger tracing the gash on my cheek and then moving to the two along my arm.

"We are not delaying this wedding anymore. I just want to go home and never encounter Pete's ex-wife ever again. This woman attracts all the crazy artifacts." I answered.

We sat in silence for a while, waiting for the actual wedding to start. My dress was everything Myka's wasn't and sitting down next to each other I finally had to good view of how opposite they were. Where hers was dark, mine was light; hers short, mine long; the only similarity was the halter cut on both.

"We should get married."

I sucked in a giant gulp of air, exhaling as slowly as I could. "This is sudden."

"I've been thinking about it for a while." Myka threw out.

"I am really not the marrying type Myka."

"I know, but I thought I was worth it." She said, and we were cut off by the wedding march.

I watched Amanda and her new husband get married, my mind still racing with Myka's proposition. I was ping ponging back and forth between yes and no so hard that I was starting to give my brain whiplash. On the one hand it made sense, I wanted to spend the rest of forever with her, but then on the other hand it scared the crap out of me.

"You don't have to say yes Helena." She whispered to me as the couple exchanged their vows.

"But it is important to you, yes?"

She nodded slightly, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress.

"Then yes." I whispered back.

"Yes?" She asked, hope shinning in her eyes.

I nodded and placed a quick kiss on her lips, turning out attention back to the ceremony.

I was going to marry Myka Bering. She asked me to marry her at a wedding. Despite the gashes and two hours of artifact chasing, I was thankful I made her come to this damnable wedding.


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **20 - Dancing**  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

The flyer we got in the mail told us about the open house for Pole Fitness that the dance studio in Univille was having. I was intrigued and sent the RSVP back almost before everyone else had a chance to yay or nay. A month later I was an avid student, much to Pete and Steve's amusement. I really didn't understand what was so amusing until Pete and I had to track an artifact down and I learned what a strip club was, and it all made sense.

And then a devious plan hatched. But let's be honest, when are my plans not at least slightly devious?

I hung back after class one day and asked Heather if I could borrow the studio for a date night, and she was happy to help. A week later she slipped the keys to the studio into my hand before she left with instructions to just put the keys in the mail box when we left, and that she wouldn't be in till noon the following day.

I texted Myka, letting her know that date night was a go and to meet me at the studio, and I went to work lighting candles that Heather had left me and laying out a few layers of blankets on the floor off to the side with pillows. Finally I changed into a loose fitting dress that fit over my sports bra and shorts, and waited for Myka to knock at the door. It didn't take long.

"Where are we go-" Her sentence trailed off when she caught sight of the studio. "Oh." She sighed.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "We are staying right here darling. I want to put on a show for you."

She smiled as she toed her shoes off by the door and I took her hand and led her to her seat before I moved to the CD player and hit play. Halestorms _I Get Off _echoed in the studio as I grabbed the pole, swinging gently around it before pulling myself up, wrapping my legs around the pole and dropping backwards. I caught a glimpse of Myka, who sat open mouthed in wonder, watching me, and I let the music take control.

Half way through I tossed the dress off, careful to make sure it didn't hit a candle, and continued my dance, watching Myka lick her lips and shift in her chair, her thighs pushed together.

By the end of the song, the light from the candles made it obvious how much effort I put into the dance. The light gleamed off my damp skin and I grabbed a towel to try to dry off with.

"Did you like it?" I asked, panting slightly as I pulled the towel over my face.

"Like? Try love." Myka answered me, standing up and stalking towards me.

I smiled and tossed the towel on top of my discarded dress, slowly backing up to the pile of blankets I had set up in preparation. I fell into them as gently as possible and Myka stopped in front of me.

"Oh so you thought this might happen?"

I nodded, a smirk on my face, my fingers already in her belt loops, pulling her closer to my sitting form. "You are horridly overdressed though."

Her answer was to remove her shirt and throw it in the growing pile of laundry, leaving her standing in front of me in her purple silk bra and jeans.

"Better." I commented before letting my fingers move to unbutton her pants and pull them down to her ankles before she stepped out of them and kicked them into the pile. "Perfect." I sighed before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close until she fell on top of me, forcing me to lay back with her on top.

"Such a sneaky girlfriend you are." She said before placing kisses on my jaw line.

"I didn't think I was being that sneaky." I answered, my fingers dancing along her back, seeking her bra clasp. With practiced ease I squeezed it together and unhooked it, and when she leaned back, I hooked a finger in the front pulling it off her arms, throwing it off to the side.

"Now you are overdressed." She clicked her tongue before grabbing the bottom of my sports bra and pulling it from my body. "Better." She said before moving down my body so she could comfortably capture my nipple in her mouth.

I sighed, pushing gently into the contact while I felt one of her hands trail down my stomach while the other palmed my breast. Her fingers danced around the waist line of my shorts before slipping under the elastic to find no underwear, and pool of my wetness.

"God Helena." She groaned, pulling back from my nipple, her teeth grazing it gently as she shifted to a better position. "You are soaking." She sighed before pulling the shorts down, letting me kick them off, and letting my thighs fall open so she kneeled between them.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, she had pulled her lip in her mouth like she was considering something.

"It's stupid." She answered, shaking her head.

"Tell me Myka." I demanded, propping myself up.

"I uhm, I want you to eat me out while I do you." She said, a blush creeping up her neck to tinge her cheeks that was evident even in the low light.

"Why are you so embarrassed? I think it sounds fun." I said, a smirk on my face as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "You need to lose these though." I looped my fingers through the sides of her purple and black silk boy shorts.

She shrugged to answer my question about her embarrassment while she stood so I could tug the panties down for her to step out of them. I leaned back, resuming my position of laying down while she moved before settling to stand over my face and the anticipation of staring directly at her sex made a new surge of arousal rip through my body. I watched her carefully fall to her knees, positioned next to my ears, and I leaned up to quickly lick her from clit to opening, delighted with the little shudder that shook her body.

"Helena." She exhaled my name and put my hands on her hips, ready to force her to start.

"Please Myka." I begged, my eagerness as clear as I could make it.

She bent over and dropped down so I wouldn't have to strain to reach my target while my fingers dug into her hips. The idea had sounded wonderful but once she started teasing my clit I wondered how wise this really was. I was exploding with sensory overload and I loved it, but I was so close to coming so quickly I was almost disappointed. It didn't take me long, she dragged her tongue over my clit a few times and I mimicked her motion, causing both of us to groan into each other, sending vibrations along the tiny bundle of nerves. A moment later she moved a bit to plunge her tongue in me and I cried out, screaming in pleaser into her pussy, only to have the feeling echoed.

She rolled over a minute later, her hand finding mine and lacing our fingers together. "I think I am going to let you plan date night from now on." She said, her voice still breathy with post orgasm bliss.


	21. Day 21 - CookingBaking

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **21 – Cooking/ baking **  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Author's notes: **The amount of fluff in this is cavity inducing. I will not be paying for dentist visits, you have been warned.

* * *

We decided we would make a cake for Claudia's birthday. Turning 24 wasn't anything monumental but I figured she had missed enough birthdays being locked away in the psychiatric hospital. Much to Myka's annoyance I insisted that we make a double chocolate cake, and after we started I realized I may have bitten off more than we could chew with the whole cake fiasco.

My fingers were covered in cocoa powder and when I lifted up the recipe I have printed off, my finger prints were left on the once white paper. Myka was working on the wet ingredients, leaving me with the dry ones, and the cocoa power had exploded when I opened it.

"Really Helena, can you not do anything without making a mess?" She asked, she was irritated that I had dragged her into this mess to start with and now I had managed to cover my hands in cocoa powder, leaving prints ever where I touched, and I really couldn't blame her.

"It wasn't my fault." I responded before blowing a piece of stray hair out of my face.

"I know." She huffed, "I just wish we would have bought a cake instead. I suck at baking."

I bumped our hips together gently. "Hey, this is fun. Don't stress so much. By the time Leena lets Claudia out of bed it won't really matter what the cake looks like."

"I guess." She said before turning her attention back the coffee and chocolate mixture.

I sighed and went back to making sure the dry stuff was mixed well. I had thought it would be fun but Myka was so obsessed with everything being perfect I could feel the fun being sucked out of the experience. And then an idea struck. An idea fostered by tons of pop culture shows that I had been getting caught up on.

"Hey Myka." I said, and as she turned I threw a hand full of dry cake mix into her face.

Her mouth opened in shock and horror and I smiled, a deep belly laugh coming out.

"Helena Grace Wells." She ground out.

Whoops, I guess that was not the right course of action.

Then she smiled and grabbed a handful tossing it at me.

Giggling we started the great baking war of 2014.

I was about to crown myself victorious, Myka covered in cocoa and other dry ingredients, and I wasn't fairing to much better, when Leena stopped in the kitchen door way.

"I will not kill both of you. I will not kill both of you." She was repeating, like if she said it enough times it would be true.

I looked around and we had created a spectacular mess in the kitchen. All the counters were covered in some form of dry ingredient, at some point Myka had started playing dirty with the coffee and chocolate mixture, and now that was drizzled all over the counters and floor.

"Out. Of. My. Kitchen. NOW!" Leena demanded and we escaped through the back door, landing in the middle of the back yard before the orchard.

"Totally worth it." I sighed, laying back on the grass, the sun bright.

"Totally." Myka agreed, straddling my hips and leaning down to kiss my cocoa covered lips.


	22. Day 22 - In Battle, Side by Side

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **22 – In battle, side-by-side **  
Rating: T – Mild mention of blood/Violence**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

This was totally an artifact for Pete and Claudia. I had no interest in fighting zombies off with swords. Myka had tried to tesla the zombies, which stopped them for an outstanding two seconds. Then we both tried to unload both of our guns, much to my own distaste, into the damn things, and still they continued to shamble on, repeating their mantra of "Brains". I don't remember how we got the swords, but Myka was pressed into my back holding a short sword in each hand while I held a katana with both hands.

"Whoever managed to make a zombie creating artifact needs to be dismembered." Myka yelled as she pushed of my back, assumedly to attack one of the zombies who was brave enough to attack us.

"I believe Claudia said it was the original outline for a book series." I huffed watching my half of the surrounding zombies.

"Figures." She said, her back meeting mine again.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" I asked looking around. More zombies were showing up, filling in the holes where we managed to kill the others.

"Well the artifact would be a good place to start." Myka answered. "But since we don't seem to know what we are looking for, or where it might be, I say we try to kill as many as we can while we wait for Steve to realize something is wrong."

"Where is Steve?" I spat, before making a wide arching swing, cutting two zombies in half that had gotten little to close for comfort.

"No clue." Myka answered.

At that moment the Farnsworth started its horrible metal grinding racket. I heard Myka slide one of the swords into its sheath before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out the device.

"Where are you guys?" Steve asked.

"In the middle of a horde of zombies. Where the bloody hell are you?" I answered, looking over my shoulder for a moment, sighting a group of zombies moving from the circle to try to attack Myka while she was distracted. "Duck!" I yelled and as soon as she dropped down I swung hard, turning my body with the swing, making contact with three zombie necks and freeing them of their heads. The black congealed blood that splattered from my sword was disgusting and I wanted nothing more than to take a very hot shower.

"Thanks." Myka whispered, blinking fast.

"Steven, if you don't come save our asses right this minute I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life." It was clear we weren't going to be able to kill them all before they got to us and made a meal of our brains, we needed help now.

"Do you guys know where the artifact is?" I heard him ask but I was back to focusing on the zombies, moving in a circle around Myka while she talked. By the end of their conversation I have managed to behead ten zombies, but it felt like twenty popped up to take their place.

"Please tell me he is going to come save us. I am not having fun." I ground out before taking another large swing only to miss the three zombies in front of me that jumped backwards. That gave me pause. Since when do zombies learn to avoid attacks? "Myka, I think they are learning."

"What?!" She asked, panic was clear in her voice.

I took another swing and they jumped back again. "See."

"Steve better hurry up." She muttered, drawing her second sword and taking up the position behind me again.

When Steve finally bounded through the opening on the other side of the horde, our comfort circle had shrunk from a nice five feet to arm's length, and the pile of decapitated arms that reached for us was growing by the second.

"Found it!" He shouted over the horde before dropping the bound papers in a neutralizer bag. A second later all the zombies collapsed in a pile. Myka and I watched with horror as dismembered arms and hands started moving on their own accord to reattach to their owners, and heads rolled around until they made contact with necks.

"This is disgusting." I muttered, bile rising in my throat.

"Do you think the reagents have a clean-up team for something like this?" Steve asked, carefully walking through the piles of bodies.

"Blood hell, I hope so. I am not dealing with this any longer." I said, before sprinting through the open door that lead to the outside. Holding my hair with one hand and my stomach with the other my breakfast made a spectacular exit.

I was still bent over when I left a cool hand on the back of my neck.

"You okay?" Myka asked, rubbing gently.

"The smell is horrid. How is it not bothering you?"

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with Pete and his 'amazing super-duper chili fries'." Myka answered.


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **23 – Arguing **  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note: **Sorry this is so short, but the next prompt is basically part 2 of this, so I can't put too much into this one without ruining the next one.

* * *

"But you said you wanted children." Her voice was a mixture of anger and heartbreak and it hurt me to hear it.

"I do, but not with the use of an artifact." I answered back. It was a silly argument, at least to me. There was always a downside to using an artifact, and I was not willing to take that chance with a child.

"I want our daughter to be ours!" She yelled back at me, and I flinched.

"So you have already decided we shall have a daughter? Thanks for including me in that decision." I yelled back, my blood boiling.

"It's biology Helena, you are not that dense! Two women, even with the help of an artifact, can only make another female."

"And if we adopt a child, they are not ours?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant." She answered.

"Well, that is what you said." I spat back.

"I meant I want a daughter that has your hair color, and my curls, my eyes, and your nose. I want her to be part of us." Myka was almost begging me to see her side now.

But I was stubborn. I knew the downsides of artifacts all too intimately to agree to use one on the list she had found. I wanted a child, but not at the risk of something horrible.

"I can't talk to you when you are like this. You only ever let your emotions rule with me, and I would have more luck getting that wall to see my point right now!" I yelled, before stalking out of our bed room and slamming the door behind me.

"H.G.?" Claudia asked, poking her head out of the room she was sharing with Leena. I knew she had heard the whole fight but I have no patients left to deal with her.

"Not now Claudia." I bit off.

"You need to listen to her dude. She has spent months researching artifacts, but you just blew up at her before she could even show you all the information." Claudia said, before disappearing back through her door, leaving me to my own stupidity.

I am sure Claudia was right, but I was far too proud to turn tail and tell Myka that now, so instead I found myself in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea like it held all the answers.


	24. Day 24 - Making Up

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **24 – Making up After arguing **  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

The tea did not hold all the answers.

The tea didn't tell me how to behave when Myka pushed spare blankets and my pillow into my arms at bedtime and with her heartbroken voice instructed me to sleep on the couch. The tea didn't hold me at night while I slept on the couch for three days. The tea didn't tell me everything that Myka had wanted to tell me, but I was too stubborn to listen to.

The tea did not hold all the answers.

Most importantly, the tea didn't tell me how to fix it. Luckily Claudia was around.

With some clever recon, Claudia got me the extensive amounts of research Myka had done on the potential artifacts and after reading through all of them, I realized I was an idiot. She had not only found all the ones that could have been helpful, but she eliminated any with nasty side effects, and apparently creating triplets was on her list of nasty side effects, and I completely concurred. After all of her pruning, done with strike outs, there were three artifacts left.

Subash Mukhopadyay's lab coat, Tomohiro Kono's petri dishes, and Alison Reid's screen play for _The Baby Formula._ I struck the petri dishes off of the list after a quick google search informed me the man worked on rats and the lab coat followed rather quickly because even with all of Myka's research there were too many unknown variables, which left the screen play.

"A screen play?" Claudia asked, falling on to the couch beside me.

I nodded. "The premise was that these two women wanted to have each other's children, and they do experimental science with stem cells and create sperm with their stem cells. Apparently the screen play took the idea and ran with it, so when two women touch it at the same time now, at least one of them is leaving pregnant with the others child."

"Sounds pretty solid. Downside?"

"Sometimes both women end up pregnant." I answered, my brow of furrowed in concentration as I weighed the risk/reward.

"If you both end up pregnant we are quarantining you guys somewhere. I cannot deal with both of your crazy ass hormones." Claudia promised.

"I am sure most of my biology in that department is on the wrong end of working anyway." I answered, waving her off, and starting to plot my apology.

* * *

Fifteen sorrys, a promise to never do anything like that again, and an agreement on the artifacts, later, she was straddling my hips, while I stared at her confused.

"Make up sex is the best part of arguing." She said, her fingers slipping under my tank top and pulling it off me.

"This is a new concept?" I asked, lifting her shirt off, something that was far more difficult since I was laying on the bed, only slightly propped up by my own muscles.

"New, but excellent." She promised, fingers danced over my back and unhooked my bra, tossing it off to the side, setting off the chain reaction that resulted in a flurry of clothing being tossed every which direction until we were both completely naked.

It was obvious to me how much she had missed me with how quick she moved, her normal slow pace that lavished me, bring me as close to the edge as she could before we got down to business, was discarded for a rough, bruising set of touches that pulled moans from my throat alarmingly quick. Warmth flooded by body, setting my blood on fire when she ground her hips against mine while she palmed both of my breasts roughly.

"Myka." I moaned, arching my back to push my breasts into her hands.

"Fuck me Helena." It was so low and husky I almost missed that it was Myka who uttered the words, the voice so unlike anything I had ever heard from her before.

"Oh god." I groaned as my nails raked down her back, raising red lines that were warm to the touch. I reached the top of her ass and changed my hands to grip it hard, digging my nails in just hard enough to get her to moan, rolling her hips as she tried to grind herself against my thigh. "You want me to take you?"

"Fuck me Helena, please, fuck me." She begged, her hips still forcing herself against me.

"You are so eager." I said, trailing my fingers across her hips and grabbing them harshly, with bruising force and reversing our positions quickly. It probably sounded like I was chastising her for her eagerness, but to be honest I was just as eager to touch her. Three days was not long enough for me to feel this parched of her, but now I was drinking her up like a nomad who had wandered the desert for years and just now found water.

In a swift motion I brought my arm between us, my fingers finding their way through the curly hair that she had trimmed, tugging gently, before my fingers met her liquid arousal. The heat that met my fingers pulled a moan from a place deep inside of me, and when I easily slipped two fingers in her we were moaning in tandem. A few expertly place touches with my fingers curling and she unraveled before me, a panting mess of a person.

"Amazing." She sighed and I shifted to lay beside her.

"So make up sex. Does it always end that quickly?"

"Only when I have been thinking about you for the last three days, wishing you were in bed instead of the couch." She said with a smirk, rebounding quickly and taking her position back, straddling my hips.

I could get used to make up sex.


	25. Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **25 – Gazing into each other's eyes **  
Rating: T**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

**Authors note: **I want to say sorry it's so short, but all I got for you is, sorry this prompt sucked.

* * *

"You are having a staring contest?" Claudia asked.

We both nodded, careful not to break eye contact.

"Over what?"

"Who has to clean our extensive collection of sex toys." I answer, shrugging slightly.

"Whoa. That's a thing for you guys?" Claudia asked, her tone was somewhere between horror and amazement.

"No Claudia, this is actually over who is going to pack, and do the laundry before we leave to see my parents." Myka answered.

"I think there are better ways to settle this myself, but Myka insisted." I answered, my eyes burning slightly.

"How long have you been going at this?" Claudia asked.

"2 minutes and thirty seconds." Myka asked quickly. That should have been my warning that I was going to lose this.

Claudia shrugged and I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she walked away, leaving us to our childish game.

Thirty seconds later, I broke.

"Still the champ." Myka yelled while I rubbed my eyes, trying to get lubrication back to them.

"I should have known." Was all I could say as I huffed up the stairs preparing to spend the rest of the day doing laundry and packing.


	26. Day 26 - Getting Married

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **26 – Getting Married**  
Rating: M/NSFW-ish?**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

If I didn't love her, I would have strangled her.

_Let's get married in Colorado, my parents will be near, it will be amazing._

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. Amazing is not the word I would use to describe this fiasco. No, the worst idea Myka ever had was a better descriptor.

From the moment we landed my grumbling started increasing, and I started grumbling when I had to do the laundry and pack. Her parents picked us up from the airport in spate cars, forcing me to ride with her father while she rode with her mother. Then we got to the house and I was informed, none to pleasantly, that I would be sleeping on the couch while Myka would sleep in her old room, in order to preserve Myka's virtue before the wedding. That whole concept made me double over with laughter until Myka kicked my shin rather hard, while her parents looked at me like I had lost my mind. But at that point I hadn't even begun to reach the crazy I was going to embrace over the next two weeks. Her parents had booked everything for us once Myka told them her plan to get married back home, but we still needed dresses, and oh how my wanting a dress as well was a sore point with the elder Berings.

"_What do you mean you want to wear a dress as well Helena?" Her mother was staring at me with the unwavering gaze that Myka got when she was particularly displeased with Pete._

"_I am from the vic-" _

"_It's fine mom. We will be gorgeous in dresses together." Myka said, elbowing me in the side._

"_But you will clash honey." She responded, as if it was the most disastrous thing in the world._

I rolled my eyes again, the memory irritating me. Our children are never going to hear the end of this. Every time they make fun of something we do I am telling this damn story, until they are groaning, begging me "Please! Not again mummy". I smirked at that thought, if we could just get past this fiasco everything would go back to normal.

"Helena!" It was yelled from behind me, and I whipped around to see Myka standing in front of the book store looking for me frantically.

I sighed, walking back towards the book store, shoving my hands in my jean pockets. "What's wrong dear?"

"Mom is looking for you. Something about your dress not being traditional enough and you need to pick a new one." Myka explained, her apology written all over her face.

"Myka Ophelia Bering. I love you dearly, but I am seconds from killing your mother. Do you understand me?" I bit out, meaning every word of it. If her mother didn't let up I was going to kill the woman, and then we could run off to Las Vegas and be done with it.

I was not changing my dress. I had already paid for the damn thing, which if Myka ever found out how much I spent on my dress, well I didn't want to know what would happen, and then paid a little extra to have it dyed away from the virginal white it was when I picked it out. It was going to take an army to get me into the damn thing, but then a good Victorian dress should be like that. As I pushed past Myka to deal with her mother I wished even harder that this mess was over.

* * *

It was all worth it. Every moment that I wanted to rip her mother's throat out. Every moment that I wished her father would get off my back. Every snide remark from her sister, about how one of us had to wear the pants and Myka was far too womanly to do that. If only she knew her sisters favorite thing to do to me was fuck me from behind with a strap on.

But it was all worth it.

I waited at the end of the aisle, holding my breath, and when the doors opened and the wedding march played I thought for sure I was going to pass out.

Myka walked down the aisle on her father's arm in a dress that took my breath away. Our dresses were completely opposite of each other, and I suppose her mother had a point, we were going to clash with the differences, but I didn't care.

Where my dress was dyed a deep forest green with gold thread work, hers was white with a pink ribbon sitting on her waist. Where my skirt was puffed out hers hung straight down her legs in layers of lace. Our only similarity was the top, both of us forced into constricting corset tops.

She took my breath away, not that I had much of a breath left in the dress anyway.

She took her spot beside me and I felt tears prickling the edges of my eyes, begging to be shed.

When we finally kissed after we slid rings on each other's fingers, it was like the world shifted, settling into a comfortable place where everything was just right again. The tears dripped from the corners of my eyes, for the first time, they were tears of complete happiness.

We broke apart and held out hands up, linked together in front of everyone.

Linked together forever.

I was home, and I had found my family.


	27. Day 27 - On One of their Birthdays

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **27 – On one of their Birthdays**  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors note: **You should all go thank Mellysaddiction for this. It wouldn't be a thing without her.

* * *

I was taking the easy way out. Or at least that was what Claudia told me when I told her my plan.

"You wait right here." I said with a smirk, clicking hand cuffs into place around Myka's wrists, trapping her on our bed.

"You know, handcuffing the birthday girl is in real poor taste." Myka yelled at me as I stepped behind the divider that I got dressed behind, since no one in this house knew how to knock.

"Oh, I promise you will enjoy your present." I yelled back, stripping off the clothing that I had thrown on earlier in the day to cover the lingerie I had bought. I was proud of the purchase, and checking myself in the mirror before I presented myself to Myka I knew I had made the right choice. The top went down to my hips, hugging my body the whole way, floral designs in the lace accented the cups of the bra and the sides of the top, a slightly see through g-string sat low on my hips, and thigh highs with matching lace patterning held up by the clips from the top. I nodded to myself in the mirror giving myself a mental pat on the back. I looked damn good.

I peeked out from behind the screen to see Myka staring intently at it, clearly wishing that it would disappear so she could see what I was doing. I smirked before stepping out from behind the obstruction, letting her see me for the first time.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"Do you like it?" I asked, turning around slowly.

"Mhm, oh god yes."

I smiled slowly releasing the clips on my tights before putting one foot up on the end of the bed. I started rolling the stocking down, the movement slow and exaggerated, making sure to bend over so that Myka would have a clear view of my breasts in the top.

"Are you going to spend all night teasing me?"

"Not all night." I answered, switching to the other stocking, making sure to take even longer with this one.

By the time I was done, Myka was licking her lips with such ferocity I was fearful that she was dehydrated.

"Do you see something you like?" I asked teasingly, as I sauntered closer to her.

"Oh, do I ever. When do I get to unwrap my present?"

"Oh, now what fun would that be? I am doing the unwrapping, you just get to play." I answered, leaning down and unbuttoning her pants, and in a swift motion pulling them off and her boy shorts. Realizing I had made a mistake by not taking Myka's shirt off before handcuffing her, I quickly unbound her helping her remove the shirt before clicking the cuffs back into place.

It was my turn to lick my lips, Myka spread out completely naked and helpless was doing things to my nether regions, and I was starting to regret my choice to spend the night teasing her until she couldn't stand it anymore, and my plans quickly changed.

I started swaying my hips to music only I could hear, slowly taking what remained of my clothing off, tossing it in every direction before climbing on the bed, settling myself between her legs. I reached up, palming both of her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were rock hard under my hands, and I was being rewarded with small whimpers and moans.

"More Helena." She demanded, and I was eager to please.

I dragged my hands down her body, sliding them around the back of body to hold her ass, tilting her hips upward.

"My lady is so demanding." I said with a smirk, before lowering my mouth to her center, flattening my tongue, and dragging it from opening to clit and back a few times.

"Good god!" She yelled, the hand cuffs rattling on the head board while she tried to grab my hair, her favorite thing to do when I was eating her out.

I paused for a moment, adjusting myself so that I could place my lips over her clit, humming some song that was stuck in my head. By the time I reached the end, her ass was no longer sitting in my palms, her hips angling on their own accord. With one more long lick, this time clit to opening, and the pressure of my tongue dipping in her while I dug my nails into the cheeks of her ass for leverage, sent her spilling over the edge, my name ripped from her throat while her hands tried to grab onto anything.

While she came back down, my only thought was if this was considered an easy birthday gift, I may just have to get her the same thing ever year, it was so rewarding.


	28. Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **28 – Doing something ridiculous**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

Myka loved to plan everything.

Everything.

And most days I loved that about her.

However, when I found myself in the middle of the mall preparing to dive head first into the modern world of having a baby, before we even talked to Artie about getting the artifact, I wanted to slam my face into the wall.

"Myka. Wife of mine, you know I love you more than air right?"

"This sounds like you are trying to butter me up so I don't hurt you." She answered, trying to drag me into Gymboree.

"This is insane!" I finally said, pulling her back to the center of the small to sit on the edge of the fountain. "I am super excited that we are going to have a child, but this is a bit much."

"Do you not want to have a child?"

"Is that what I said?"

Myka shook her head, picking at a spot on her jeans.

"We don't even know if Artie is going to let us use the artifact is what I am saying." I said, shifting to give her a kiss as she shifted to get up.

And then we both went tumbling into the fountain.

I pulled myself to my knees, spitting water out and trying to push my now soaked hair away from my face. I watched her mirror my actions, trying to right herself in the water.

"Was that necessary?" She asked, completely serious.

"You think I meant for us to end up in the fountain?" I asked, almost staring holes into her.

"Well you are the one who pushed us in!"

"You shifted when I did. It was an accident!"

I looked around and realized we were being stared at by a large chunk of the people around.

Well, if they were going to stare, it might as well be at a show.

I leaned across the empty space, pushing my lips against hers.

"That wasn't okay!" Myka said when we broke apart.

I sighed. "You aren't even pregnant yet and you're acting like a hormonal crazy pants."


	29. Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **29 – Doing something sweet**  
Rating: G**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

I dragged my fingers through the bath water, making sure that it was the right temperature. Assured that it was perfect I went in search of my very pregnant wife. Luckily I didn't have to look far. She was lying on the bed, her hands placed over her stomach protectively with the heating pad between the bed and her back.

"Is it bad today?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

She nodded. "My back is killing me."

"Well, I think I have something that might help." I said, helping her out of bed.

"Really, Helena, I just want to lay here." She complained while we walked to the bathroom.

"This will help, I am sure of it." I said, closing the door behind us. I helped her strip before helping her settle into the bathtub.

I stripped quickly and slid in behind her, wrapping my arms around her and forcing her to lean back into me and relax.

"This is good right?" I asked.

She nodded, snuggling into my body. "Perfect."

We sat in the warm water in silence for a while, until the silence was replaced by light snores. She had fallen asleep and I didn't want to disturb her, but the water was cooling.

"Myka." I whispered.

She made a small noise as she wiggled into me more.

"Oh come on baby, you need to wake up so we can get you to bed." I begged.

She groaned, shifting against me. "You made me all comfortable only to wake me up."

I placed a kiss on her forehead before pushing myself out of the tub, wrapping myself in a towel robe, before helping her out of the tub as well. "Go lay down, I will be in a minute." I promised, placing a kiss on her temple. Once the door closed, I went to work cleaning the bathroom up as quickly as I could, eager to go wrap Myka up in my arms and go to sleep.


	30. Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

**Title: **30 Day OTP Challenge – Bering and Wells  
**Day/Prompt: **30 – Doing something hot**  
Rating: M/NSFW**  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note 1: **So this is it guys, we have reached the end. It has been tons of fun and I am so glad I have had the privilege of taking this wild ride with you.  
**Authors Note 2: **This prompt is going to serve as a celebration of reaching 69 followers on tumblr as well. Again, you should all go thank Mellysaddiction for the inspiration.

* * *

Claudia and Leena agreed to watch Amelia for the weekend so that we could get away and enjoy each other, something we hadn't been able to do since Amelia was born four years ago. Not that we went far. We managed to drive to the next major town and rent a nice hotel room and that was as far as we were willing to go. Just in case.

I was sitting on the bed, indulging in the ability to read some of the books that had gone into storage once Amelia was born when Myka scooted behind me, placing her chin on my shoulder.

"I think we should take advantage of this." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked, closing the book, well aware that her suggestion was going to be sex of some sort.

"Well, it's been a while since we could indulge." She answered, placing a blind fold over my eyes and tying it behind my head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, feeling her shift off the bed only for her to sit back down in front of me, making quick work of my cloths.

"A little of this, a little of that, then a lot of amazing." She answered vaguely.

The next thing I felt was ties around my wrists and ankles. She moved me to the middle of the bed before securing the ties to the posts. I strained my hearing to figure out what she was doing when the bed shifted again. I was pretty sure she was getting rid of her clothes, but I didn't have much time to process that before she was back on the bed.

Something tickled the bottom of my foot before moving up my calf and thigh, only to do the same thing to the other leg, causing me to laugh and pull against my restraints.

"What are you doing?" I yelled out between laughs, my chest heaving.

"For me to know and you to find out later." She answered, and I put all my focus on the object she was moving over my body.

But my focus was shattered when she dragged it down my neck, over my breasts, and started drawing exquisite patterns over my stomach. I was bouncing back and forth between trying to double over with laughter and trying to arch my body up to force her to touch me more. She played this devious game for way to long, dragging the object, which I guessed was a feather, over my body until I was almost sobbing.

"Please Myka, touch me!" I begged. My skin was so sensitive from the extended amount of teasing I didn't know how much more I could take.

The feather stopped moving along my body, and I was ready to sigh in relief but before I could warm air was being blown over my nipples, causing a whole new set of reactions. I groaned, arching my back as much as the restraints allowed. Blood rushed through my body and I felt like I was being set on fire from in the inside out.

"Oh, is my sweet darling wife sensitive?" She teased me.

"Yes."

I groaned, when wet lips wrapped around one of my nipples, drawing it into the warmth of her mouth. She let go a moment later and captured the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

And then nothing. She was moving but I wasn't sure what she was doing, until warm air was being blown over my center, and I bucked hard.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"Ohh, my naughty girl is so sensitive." She said before her mouth came to rest on my center, her tongue tracing patterns over my clit that sent my head spinning.

One long stroke after another and I felt the tell-tale signs of pressure in my lower stomach, and I was embarrassed how quickly I was approaching the edge. I was sure I was going to be undone when her fingers spread me open, cool air meeting the warm flesh and wetness. She was teasing me to the extreme, the tip of a finger dancing around my opening, but never sinking in me.

I was breathing hard, moans escaping every so often, but then I stopped. I was sure I could smell her arousal to, the wonderfully sweet smell that I couldn't name, but that was so distinctly her that nothing else would ever smell as amazing. And then I could taste her.

My tongue darted out to match the patterns she was lazily doing on me. I felt her hips ground down into my face, silently begging for more. I flattened my tongue and licked from her clit down to her opening and back, limited by my lack of sight and touch.

"Yes Helena." She moaned into me, the vibrations wonderful and horrible all at once.

I wanted more, and I was so close, but I knew she wasn't going to let me tumble off the edge until she could with me, and I doubled my effort, trying to bring her just as close.

I knew I succeeded when a finger dipped into my center, pulling out slowly, before adding a second.

And I screamed into her center, my hips arched hard into her face, and a moment later she pressed hard into my face, our screams muffled in each other's bodies.

I blinked hard against the light when her shaky hands pulled the blind fold off before she started removing the restraints.

"That was amazing." I sighed, my chest still heaving, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes. Yes it was." She said, finally laying down beside me, her head on my chest.


End file.
